A Typical Day in High School
by SilverGuy11
Summary: My char, T, his posse, new chars, and Sonic and co. go to high school together. all kinds of plat twists ensue at the school of Station Square High. chap 8 finally gets up! had no idea it's been this long. sorry to any fellow readers of this fic.
1. One Very Strange First Day

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman, and Cream belong to SEGA.

Silver, Jelea, Tai, Rya, and Shear belong to me.

There will be dorms in this story. I know dorms aren't in high school, but I'm putting it in anyway, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

I suggest you read my bio to find out what Silver, Tai, and Jelea look like. Rya and Shear will be described later in the story.

Nearly forgot to put in ages. Age is important with what's gonna happen in this story.

Sonic: 16 1/2  
Tails: 15  
Knuckles: 17  
Amy: 16  
Shadow: technically 50+ but physically 16 1/2  
Rouge: 17 1/2  
Cream: 15  
Silver: 19  
Jelea: 18 1/2  
Tai: 18  
Rya: really close to 19 but not exactly so 18 3/4  
Shear: about 17

**A Typical Day in High School**

_First Day_

Today was a bright and sunny day, sure to be filled with fun, adventure, and fighting. That, and the first day of senior year in high school. Damn those first days.

_In Jelea's room _

_BEEP!_

"Wha?" She got up and looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:30.

"7:30? School starts in half an hour! But before I get ready..." she said.

Slowly and quietly Jelea tiptoed to Silver's room, planning a devious plot to awake him with a ear-piercing alarm. Just a few more steps...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"AAGGHHHHHH! What the devil?" Silver yelled. If there's one thing, anything, he(or anyone) hates, is a stupid alarm waking us up before 10 A.M. on the first day of school.

"Silver, wake up! Today's the first day back at high school and its...7:35, and school starts at eight! We gotta hurry to catch the bus at 7:45." Jelea explained.

"Wake me up _at_ eight. I can just transport myself there anyway, so why take the bus? Plus I already graduated 4 years ago. I only go because I have nothing to do." Silver asked lazily.

'_God, what a dick.' _she thought, and walked off to take a shower. Normally it'd take her about some 20 minutes to get ready, but today would be different. Time is of the essence, about 10 minutes' essence, which ain't very long.

_10 minutes later_

"There's the bus. And just in time, too." she said.

The bus pulled up at the stop on her street. Today's outfit(out of many) was a baby blue blouse with white long sleeves that read 'this is not plastic surgery', a diamond-studded indigo bracelet on each wrist, black pants with a blue stripe along each side, and some gym shoes. Then suddenly Silver ran out the house to the bus stop.

He was wearing a silver-colored shirt(this is NOT a pun) with a black/blue jacket. Some black jeans with Fat Albert pictures in random spots. And one spike ring on one of his quills.

"I thought you weren't taking the bus, Mr. I'll-just-transport-myself-to school-at-eight."Jelea stated.

"Eh, waste of energy. Besides, what fun would that be? Plus as a bonus, I can talk to friends." Silver said back.

The two walked up the stairs on the bus to find their seats. There, in the back, Sonic and co. were sitting talking to each other.

"Hey guys!"Jelea called out.

"Hey! Wanna come sit..." Sonic called back.

_Let's take a raincheck on this, and rewind back to how Sonic's morning went, shall we?_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Tai were sleeping soundly, without a care in the world. That is, until Tails woke up to see the time:

"Oh no..." Tails whispered.

_7:30 A.M._

_BEEP!_

_'Damn you Eggman. Im gonna seriously pwn you this time. No more silly child themes to stop me from killing you like in my games...'_

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"AAAGGHH! Stupid alarm. Now, I'm gonna pwn _you_ instead!" Sonic said, still half asleep.

"What's up Sonic?" everyone else asked.

"SONIC? What are you _doing_!" Tails yelled. The others were partly awake.

"I'm killin' this bastard of an alarm clock, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Sonic said. Sometimes he got crazy about things like this when he doesn't get enough sleep.

"Quick, get the tranquilizer!" Knuckles ordered .As you should know, tranquilizers are used to put people to sleep when they're acting crazy. In this case, attacking a harmless alarm clock is considered 'crazy'. Rouge got out the tranquilizer gun and gave it to Knuckles. He then fired the tranquilizer dart, but Tails was trying to yank Sonic away from the clock. Unconviently for Tails, he got hit with the dart instead of Sonic. Knuckles fired again, and this time, it hit Sonic, knocking them both out cold.

"Aw crap! It's 7:35! We gotta get ready in 10 minutes!" Tai exclaimed.

Everyone went to their own private bathrooms, took an express shower(somewhere at about 5 minutes), and changed clothes. Knuckles splashed water on Sonic and Tails to wake them up. Then they both took a shower and got dressed.

Sonic was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans(no surprise there). Tails was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. Knuckles chose not to wear anything. Amy wore a dark pink shirt with red stripes along the breast area. Shadow sported a red and black shirt with dark blue pants with red stripes. Rouge wore a purple tank top and baby blue shorts. And Cream wore her usual stuff. Oh wait, I forgot, Tai had chose something very interesting. He chose to wear a pimp suit, even though he was nowhere near becoing one.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, _AGAIN_! Must you always wear that on the first day?" Amy asked.

"Well, duh. Gotta let the ladies get a taste of A Pimp Named SchlipTai." Tai responded.

"First A Pimp Named Pimphoe and now A Pimp Named SchlipTai.Oh how I wonder what could be next?..." Shadow said sarcastically.

"I could tell you now..."

"No thanks, really.." the rest said.

They all ran out to the bus stop, some eagerly waiting for the bus to get here and actually _learn_ something, while the rest were only going to the first day and plan to skip the rest of the year, even though it never happens.

_SCREECH!_

The bus pulled up. When the doors opened, they all tried to get in at once. Realizing this was impossible, they switched to single-file. Once inside, Sonic led the way to the back of the bus, walking amongst their fellow peers.

_At the next bus stop_

Sonic looked out the window and saw Jelea and Silver at the bus stop. A smile grew on his face. The bus doors opened, and the two friends entered. Jelea noticed Sonic sitting in the back and called out to him.

"Hey guys!" she called out.

"Hey! Wanna come sit? We saved you some seats." Sonic called back.

_And now back to the present..._

"Oh, sure. Why not?" Silver said. And the two walked down to the back of the bus, found some seats, and sat down. Sonic started talking to them about stuff for the 15 minute ride to school.

_15 minutes later_

The bus stopped at Station Square High. The passengers got off in an orderly fashion(wow that's new) and walked into the building. A secretary was waiting for them.

"Hello students. My name is Ms. Yamaichi, but you may refer to me as Ms. Y. I will give you your class schedules as well as where your dormitories are located. You will each have one partner. Is that clear?"

She got answers like, 'Yes' and 'Yeah, 'whatever' and all those other synonyms meaning yes. Then she passed out the class schedules to everyone. Located on them were the times of classes and the dormitory number. People with the same number were hereby deemed as "dorm buddies". Here are the basic schedules:

9 A.M.** Gym: **Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cream  
10 A.M. **Art: **Shadow, Silver, Amy, Rya, Shear  
11 A.M.** Chemistry: **Rouge, Jelea, Sonic, Rya, Tai  
12 P.M.** Lunch Break  
**1 P.M.** History: **Silver, Shear, Rya, Rouge, Tails, Jelea, Tai  
2:30 P.M. **Social Science: **Cream, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Shear4 P.M.** Computer: **Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Silver, Jelea, Tai, Rya, Shear

**Note:** Anyone that's not in a class is on break.

Sonic # 12  
Tails # 13  
Knuckles # 14  
Amy # 14  
Shadow # 12  
Rouge # 16  
Cream # 16  
Silver # 15  
Jelea # 15  
Tai # 13  
Rya # 17  
Shear # 17

After looking at this, everyone was in shock. How could they put a boy and a girl in the same dorm? Oh well. Just in case you don't want to figure out the pairings yourself, let me take the time to do that for you:

Sonic&Shadow  
Tails&Tai  
Knuckles&Amy  
Silver&Jelea  
Rouge&Cream  
Rya&Shear

At the time, no one in Sonic and co. knew who the two people at the bottom of the list were, but now you do. Just so you know. Moving on...

"Oh shit , I got stuck with Mr. Fruity!" Shadow yelled.

"You're lucky. I got stuck with Knucklehead over here. Can we trade, Shadow?" Amy said.

"You call that bad, I've been paired up with my own friend. At least you're variety." Silver protested.

CRACK! Silver got stole off of from his "dorm buddy". Man I can't help laughing when I type that.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Jelea asked angrily.

"That I'd rather be paired with someone I don't know that well than someone I know...that doesn't hit people in the head, I might add." he answered.

Soon everyone shut up as the principal (a.k.a. big cheese) walked out of his office.

"Good day, students. As you can guess, I am your principal, and today, I have an announcement. In honor of the first day of school, I have decided to cancel all classes to have a party all day! You may just relax in your dorms. If you choose to do so, all your things will be there. Let the party...BEGIN!"

Note: Each insight is two hours after the last one.

The actual party was in the gymnasium, full of refreshments, DJ, dance floor, and anything else that's at parties. But since it was morning, the students decided to spend time in their dorms until night.

First, let's take an insight into how Sonic's doing...

"Wow! This is great! These beds are so soft!" Sonic said with happiness.

"Oh shut up, Mr.Fru..." Shadow's sentence was cut short because Sonic pushed Shadow onto his bed.

"I guess you're right, Fruity. These beds _are_ soft!" Shadow agreed. Sonic ran up to Shadow with a pillow, about to smack him with it. But Shadow was too quick for him. He dodged the smack and grabbed his own pillow, ready to smack the air out of Sonic.

BOOM!

"Good one, but not enough to stop me! You're goin down, buddy!" Sonic went at another round at Shadow. But this time he phased to the right, then jumped at him continuously smacking the pillow at his face.

"Sonic, stop." Ooof...

"Stop..." Boom...

"I quit..." Bam...

"STOP!" Amazingly, Sonic stopped.

"I said I give up. I'm too tired." Shadow walked to his bed and collapsed on it, too tired to continue.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Might as well sleep to save energy for the party tonight." Sonic also collapsed onto his bed and made with the Z's.

Looks like those two are having fun. Let's see how Tails is holding out.

"You think you can beat me? I own this game. There's no way you can past..." Tails' rant was cut off as Tai passed him up in Mario Kart Double Dash. Tails was astounded seeing how Tai passed him like that.

"How did you do that? You don't have a mushroom or any item for that matter." Tails asked.

"Speed cheat. It only works for Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a race to win." Tai focused his attention back onto the game. Tails had grabbed a red shell and fired it at Tai, giving Tails a slight lead..

"You mean _I _have a race to win. We're on the final lap, you're itemless, and there's no way in all that is video gamey are you gonna wi..." again Tails' rant was cut off for the second time, because Tai had entered the speed cheat again while Tails was talking, speeding ahead to the finish line.

"_You _may own it, but _I _pwn you at it!" Tai exclaimed. "Yeah, that's right! I beat you at your own game cause you suck. HAHAHAHAHA! Play again?"

"You're on, loser!" Tails accepted the challenge and began racing again.

Next let's insight on Knuckles to see how he's handling his partner...

"I don't wanna be here, you know." Knuckles said to Amy.

"You think I want to?" Amy said to Knuckles.

"No one's making you stay here, so just go then." Knuckles insisted.

"Fine, I will!" And with that, Amy stormed out to see what Tails was doing. Knuckles just sat in silence meditating.

Knuckles POV

_'Ahhh, peace and quiet. I can't believe I'm stuck with that pink nuisance for the whole term. And it won't end for another four months! How am I supposed to live? At least when the second term comes up, I can change partners. So I guess I'll just go to sleep. I am still pretty tired from this morning.'_

End of POV

Bore fest. Next insight, moving on to Silver.

Silver was sleeping on his bed, also still tired from lack of sleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Jelea walked up to him, and said:

"Now I must bid you farewell, cause I didn't stay up 'till 3 A.M. today ." and started for the door. She walked out of the dorm to see what Rouge was doing.

Silver's dream

_A four year old Silver was sitting in a forest, all alone, with only a black colored Chaos Emerald to keep him company. While walking through the bushes, looking for something to drink, he bumped into a little girl. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?' Silver asked. The little girl got up and shook her head yes.'Do you know if there's any water nearby?' he asked.'Yes. Follow me.' she said. Silver picked up his black emerald and followed her. Almost a half hour later, the little girl had led Silver not to a lake, but to a house. 'Come in.' she had said. Seeing why not, Silver had walked inside, and was in for a surprise..._

End of dream

That was weird. Very weird. Our last insight before the party, Rouge's.

"What are you wearing to the party, Rouge?" Cream asked. Rouge was looking through her closet to find something to wear.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of wearing something revealing. Not too much though. Why, need some help on picking something out?" Rouge said.

"Yes. My mom bought me so many clothes, I can't seem to pick one."

"Well, when I have a decision like that, first I take out all the clothes I have and lay them out."

"Okay." Cream took out all the outfits she had and laid them out on her bed.

"I like this one." Rouge was holding a two piece outfit. The top was a short dark purple strapless shirt with blue stripes along the side. The bottom part was a pair of indigo caprices.

"Thanks, Rouge. I think I'll wear this one." Cream said. She went to change into her carefully picked out outfit. When she came back, Rouge inspected her.

"This is sure to impress Tails." Rouge said.

"What makes you say that?" Cream asked.

"Don't deny it. We all know you have a huge crush on him." Rouge answered.

"You mean like you're in love with Knuckles?" Cream tempted.

"No I'm not..." Rouge denied. Cream gets an evil grin on her face. _sweatdrop_

"If you tell him...I'll, I'll, I'll tell Tails your little secret." Rouge tempted back.

"_gasp_ You better not!" Cream yelled.

"I'll make you a deal. If you shut up, I shut up. Deal?" Rouge asked.

"Deal." Cream said.

They shook hands and started off toward the gym.

And now for the beginning of the climax, the party!

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Tai, Hikari, and everyone else was there. Everyone, except Knuckles and Silver. They were both still KO'd, sleeping. But skip them. Back to the party.

It was awesome! The DJ was playing (insert favorite song here) . People were dancing, and some things were going on outside the party. It turns out that Cream and Tails had wandered off somewhere. The bathroom to be more specific.

"Tails, I have something to tell yo..." Cream's sentence was cut short, because Tails had placed his index finger on her lips.

"Can it wait? Because I have something to give you." Tails leaned in close to Cream and kissed her on the lips. Cream returned the kiss. They both embraced each other, holding on for dear life not wanting to let go.

Rouge had snuck out to Knuckles' dorm. She gently opened the door, making sure not to make a sound. She carried him back to her room and placed him on her bed. Then she laid down next to him and fell asleep. From behind the door bumping sounds could be heard. Whether it was against the wall or the bed is anyone's guess.

_Back at the party_

Everyone was having a great time, dancing and somehow getting drunk off of lemonade surprisingly...even juking. So in a word, day 1 was a success. Until...

The intercom had switched on over the music, and just take a wild guess who it was. That's right, the principal.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your good time, but I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is a normal day of school. That is all."

And just like that, one mere sentence destroyed an entire night of partying. That's when the panicking started. All the students filed, no no wait, I mean stampeded, out of the gym and back to their dorms. Tomorrow was a full day of school, so gathering supplies filled the rest of the night. No interesting tidbits to wrap this chapter up, except that one piece about Rouge in the bed with Knuckles, so just imagine what I'm trying to get across.

I can assure that the beginning of chapter 2 will have the conclusion of the whole Rouge/Knuckles thing, that much I can tell you...

Did you like it? Things will only get more complicated in Chapter 2.

Please R&R. This is my first try at this love fic thing, so don't be too hard on me.


	2. Mysterys Galore

**Station Square High**

_Second Day_

Another bright and beautiful day, perfect for having fun, adventure, and all that other good stuff. How we all _hate_ it. No one can have fun cause of classes, classes, and more classes. So let's start off the day with first period: gym.

It was 6 A.M. Knuckles had just woken up, when he had seen that someone was laying right next to him, her face literally touching his lips. Her arms were wrapped around his ass. And she was naked. Knux looked around the room. After about five minutes, Knux finally made the connection that he wasn't in his room. The walls were much too purple. _'Now if only I could figure out who's this girl that's wrapped around me.' _Knuckles thought to himself. Now we all know that it's Rouge, but with how blinded Knux can be at times, this might take a while. Actually it took him about 1 and a half hours from being 1 awake till he finally saw who it was.

"What the? BAT GIRL! Get off of me!" Knuckles yelled.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rouge asked.

"Don't go trying to make me forget what I just saw. You just had sex with me while I was sleep. You're much too amorous. I'm leaving."

"You didn't mind during the 8 hours I was fucking you."

"Um, hello...I WAS SLEEP! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL ANYTHING. Watch, if you get pregnant, don't go getting on the Maury show trying to say I'm not doing anything with your baby, cause I was sleep when you got pregnant." Knux protested.

Wow, what a scene. Now onto the main point of the morning.

Sonic had just woken up, but his dorm partner, Shadow, was still asleep. Sonic always got up on time to be tardy-free. Shadow ain't care, so he slept in. Seemingly lucky, Shadow got stuck with the faker. That, and he likes gym.

"Shadow! Wake up! We have gym today!" Sonic yelled.

'_Gym?' _thought Shadow. _'I love gym!'_. Shadow sat bolt upright in bed. Then he zoomed to the bathroom(yes, there's a bathroom in it, quite fancy I might add ), took an express shower, and sped off to the gymnasium.

"Huh?" Sonic said, looking confused. "Oh well."Sonic sped to the shower as well, cause he too liked gym. Sonic, feeling happy, (not gay happy) sung a song in the shower.:

"We've all danced in fire, trapped in this machine..Don't know how long we've wasted, as the Eggman's watching. We've all danced in fire, looking through the screens. Don't know how long we've waited, as the Eggman watches. E-123...you didn't know, now I'm gonna show ya...the power that is me...you try to take me down, stop the show. Seems you've never tasted fear, or loss of control...The power is in me...the power that is _meeeee._ We've all danced in..." Song sounds familiar doesn't it?...

_BEEP!_

"The phone!" Sonic said. He put on a towel and dashed to the phone. He picked it up and said...

_But before we get to the phone, lets backtrack to the other morning shenanigans... _

In Tails' and Tai's dorm...

Both Tai and Tails were sound asleep, very unaware that one of them was about to be late to their first class of the year...Yet what's surprising is that their alarm clock had rung about 50 something times already. What's even more surprising is that just 20 min before someone's first period was about to start, Tails woke up. He took a brief look at the clock. Astonished by how late it was, he just stood there, eyes wide open like two gaping, white black holes with a blue center (yes I know it doesn't make sense) .

After finishing taking in the gravity of the moment, he had decided to only get himself ready without Tai. Besides, what's the harm...he was planning to skip the rest of the school year anyway. Tails had went into the shower for what reason: to get clean as all people do. No shower songs this time. Then the strangest thing happened. As soon as Tails was about to leave, just as the door was at its widest point, Tai had woken straight up, although his eyes were still half open.

"Took you long enough." Tails said.

"Shut up. groan Why'd there have to be school today?" Tai asked.

"Cause if there wasn't, you'd end up as a broke bastard living in a box house, eating garbage and having to steal from the store to get apple juice..." Tails told him.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It will if you get jailed for it. And if you steal too much, look forward to being in prison forever."

"Oh..." A few minutes of thought followed tai's one word remark. Once that was done, he dashed to the bathroom, got clean, and dashed out the room.

'_Wow, I feel like this happened before.' _Tails thought as he walked out the door. Little did he know he was right. With that thought put aside, he started off for the gym room. This didn't take long, seeing that Tails' dorm was only two hallways away from the gymnasium. Yet when he got there, Shadow was so excited and anxious, that he was literally running on the walls like he had eaten 10 gallons of sugar. Knowing that Sonic was his dorm partner, Tails decided to call him so he could talk some sense into Shadow.

_And no we're back to where we left off... _

"Hello?"

"Sonic! Get down here now! Class is about to start and Shadow is becoming hyper from the anticipation of waiting for gym to start." Tails said.

'_Oh no! I must've been singing so long I lost track of time!' _Sonic thought. He sped off to the gymnasium in hopes of not being late.

_5 minutes later_

Sonic immediately saw what Tails was talking about on the phone. Thinking quickly, he did a spin dash at Shadow. The blow made him fall on his head and revert back to normal.

"The hell is your problem? All you had to do was wait a couple more seconds!" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

"You just don't appreciate the wonderfulness of gym!" Shadow yelled back. As you can guess, this created a mini scene. However, nothing happened.

There were about twenty other people in this class. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Sonic and some other random people. The instructor wasn't there yet, so the pupils stood talking and getting to know each other.

"So Tails, who's our gym teacher?" Sonic asked.

"You won't believe it...Not even if you saw her. " Tails answered.

"Oh God, its Amy isn't it!" Sonic asked in fear.

A seemingly small female-shaped body came into the gym. She was seemingly an oddly amount of pink.

"_Damn, it's her..."_ Sonic thought.

Not really, though. It just looks that way from far away. She was really light blue. Her hair was like Amy's, but longer. Instead of a headband, she wore a hair scarf. There were two long bangs on her forehead. Her eyes were a glittering dark blue. She wore a white sleeveless shirt under a black long-sleeve jacket with a white downward stripe on each sleeve and a blue gem necklace and black jogging suit pants, also with a downward white stripe on each pant leg.

"Why is the gym teacher our height. If it's Amy, she should be a little shorter than us, right?" Sonic asked again.

"That's 'cause it's not Amy, you boob. Today we have a student substituting as gym teacher." Tails answered again.

"If it's not Amy, who could it be?" Sonic whispered.

"Who knows? But she looks waaaaaaaaaaaay better than Amy. Oh wait, I forgot. ANYONE can look better than her." Tails whispered back.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

"Alright, ladies! Let's see some push-ups...NOW!50!GO!" said the unknown girl.

Tails couldn't believe what happened next, cause for some reason, Sonic's face turned red. And he started doing push-ups about 10 p.p.s. (push-ups per second). Everyone started staring at Sonic(except Shadow, who already started).

"Sonic?" Tails said.

Then Sonic stopped, tired and confused at what he just did.

"What... just...happened?" Sonic tried to say, still out of breath.

"You just did 50 push-ups in five seconds." Tails replied.

"Oh..."

Sonic fell on the floor, tired as if he just ran around the world nonstop. The gym teacher walked up to Sonic, amazed at what he did.

"That was _incredible_! How did you do that? By the way, my name's Rya. What's your's? And do you need any help getting up?" Rya asked.

SONIC POV

_Damn she's pretty. What do I do? What do I say? Wait! I'll just imagine she's Amy. That way I can answer all normal-like. Yeah that's a good plan._

END OF POV

"Sonic, and...yes." Sonic answered.

Rya extended her hand and Sonic took it, using all the strength he had left. She helped pull Sonic up to his feet.

"Tails, can you do me a favor?" Sonic pleaded.

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me to my room?" Sonic answered.

"Sure."

"Everyone is excused from all classes today!" the gym teacher said to everyone. But there was still one person still in the gym room. Shadow. He was still all hyper from being excited about gym.

"_Hello? Did you now hear me? _I _said _class is over!" Rya shouted at Shadow.

Suddenly, Shadow stopped.

"Oh." Shadow said, and he walked calmly out the room.

'_Weird' _Rya thought.

Moving on to next period: art!

Silver was just getting out of his dorm when he saw Tails carrying Sonic in the hallway.

"Any chance you could tell me why you're not heading to your dorm right now?" Silver asked.

"Our gym teacher excused us from all classes today." Tails said

" I despise you, and your gym teacher as well." Silver had said.

"Just wait till you see her...I'm sure you'll change your mind." Tails told him.

"We'll see about that." Silver replied.

"I know, cause she's in your art and history classes."

"_Hmm, interesting..." _Silver thought to himself, and with that, he walked off to art.

_In art room _

The people in this class were Shadow, Silver, Amy, an unknown person, Rya, and some unimportant people.

Again, the teacher wasn't present, so the students began to get to know one another. That's when Silver noticed a girl sitting all by herself. He felt sorry for her for some reason, sitting all alone, no one not even asking her what was her name. So he decided to play the guilt card and went to talk with the lonely girl.

Amy noticed this and started whispering something to Shadow, he whispered the same thing to someone else, and soon news about Silver talking to the new girl was known all around the room.

"Hello."

The girl looked up, wondering who spoke to her. That's when she saw Silver looking at her.

"Did you say that?" she asked. Silver nodded yes.

"Yes. My name's Silver. I was wondering what's yours." Silver said.

"Oh. I didn't think anyone would talk to me. My name's Rya, by the way." Rya said to Silver.

"Hi Rya. I wish you a good year." he said back to her. He sat down next to her and waited for class to begin. The door opened, and a tall, skinny man stepped in.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Dick..." the art teacher said. But that's all he got out, cause then the whole class started laughing. Everyone, except the unknown person, that is.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Settle down, class. We have a very exciting project to do." said Mr. Dick. Everyone shut up, listening for what the project was going to be.

"Today, we're going to be drawing fake covers for a video game idea. Color it and shade it the best way you can. You have 40 minutes. GO!" Mr. Dick said.

Shadow was drawing a picture of him on front with hi-tech weapons and armor. There was a dark red light shining behind him in the background. Shading was moderate. The title read: Shadow's Quest.

_'This picture will kick all other pictures' asses.'_ Shadow thought to himself.

Amy was drawing herself as an anime girl with a long, thin blade. All of her clothes were pink. She was standing outside a bubble-building with colored windows. The shading was simple at best. The title was: Amy Rose Happy Battle Funtime City.

_'It's so cute! I wish it was real.'_ Amy thought to herself.

Silver was drawing the cover for my future game. It had him on front with a flame around his hand, charging up for a blast. The background was a destroyed city with flames and thousands of destroyed robots along the ground. A shadowed figure was in the far right corner. The sky was a red mixed with red-orange. Shading was of anime quality. The title was : Silver Adventure

_'I will crush all opposition.' _Silver thought.

Rya was drawing a picture of herself fighting demons in a shadowy background. The color blends were so good I don't even know what they are yet. Shading was most advanced. The title: Rya-Yasha: Battle For the Spirit Realm. Silver looked over at her drawing and saw how good it was.

"That's very good, Rya." Silver complemented.

"Thanks. Yours is nice, too." Rya said. A blush slipped out at his comment.

Then Mr. Dick walked by to each picture with a clipboard in hand judging each picture. He wrote something on the paper attached to the clipboard, then moved on to the next one. When he got to one student, however, he stopped. The picture showed a black echidna with red stripes along his quills with his fist pointed out facing the paper. His clothing was a dark blue shirt with a orange fire circle in the center. A white line drove through it. He also had on black pants with a spike chain.  
Colors were real life blending with light shading. Title read: Shear Terror.

"Well done, Shear. You get an A+." Mr. Dick commented.

"Oh, thanks G." the black echidna with red stripes along his quills said.

This comment made attention arouse around the classroom. People started getting up to look at his picture. Some said comments like 'He didn't draw that.' said one random person. Or something like 'That's a picture edited in Photoshop.' said another. Some spent the rest of the class staring at the picture. Others went back to their own. No one had much time though, because just as others started back on theirs, the bell rang. A stampede of students ran out of classrooms and into other ones.

And speaking of which, were moving on to the next one. Also the last subject in this chapter. The ever exciting antics of chemistry!

Rouge and Jelea were on their way to the chemistry lab, when a light blue hedgehog bumped into them. Her books dropped to the ground.

"Hey, watch where your going!" Rouge half-yelled.

"Sorry. I'm new here, and I was trying to find my way to the chemistry lab. Do you know where it is?" The light blue hedgehog asked.

"Yeah, we know. We were just on our way there. You can hang with us 'till we get there. After that, you're on your own, got it?"Jelea stated. Rya nodded yes, and followed them down the many hallways.

"By the way, what's your name exactly?" Rouge asked.

"Rya. Why?" Rya answered.

"It sounds familiar. I think Amy told me something about you when she was walking back to her dorm. But I can't remember what it was."Jelea said.

_DINGGGGGGGGGG!_

"Damn bell. Now we're gonna be late for class." Rouge muttered.

"We better pick up the pace to avoid being late." Rya suggested. They nodded in agreement and walked faster, but then Sonic bumped into them.

"Sonic, you're gonna make us even later than we already are!" Rouge said. Sonic looked up to see who he bumped into. Rouge obviously, and Rya.

"Rya, what are you doing with them?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we were going to chemistry before you cut us off. And shouldn't you be back at your dorm right now?" Rya said back.

_DINGGGGGGGGGG!_

"Aw shit, the second bell. Class has started. I'd better get you three to class before you get a detention." Sonic said. He grabbed the three and dashed to the chemistry lab.

_Inside the lab_

People in this class are Rouge, Jelea, Sonic(not today), Rya, and Tai. Oh, and 15 other people.

This time the teacher had already entered the classroom.

"Whatever you do, don't show any fear. That'll make you look like you feel sorry for being a couple minutes late." Rouge whispered to Rya and Jelea.

The three girls were safely in their seats just as the teacher turned around to face the class. She had a look of suspicion on her face, looking at Rouge, Jelea, and Rya.

"I suppose you three wouldn't mind telling me what we're learning in class today?" the chemistry teacher asked. A line of silence followed her question. Until...

"Ummmmm, why you're such a old ass bitch?" Rouge had asked purposely.

"Not even close. Buy since I'm a teacher, I can't curse you out right n ow for saying that. You each get detention, but you, bat girl, you're getting a month of it. Now leave this classroom and go serve it!" she demanded.

'_Atleast now I don't have to look at that old wrinkly face for a month...' _Rouge thought.

"Aren't detentions supposed to be served _after _school?" Rouge asked.

"Not in this classroom! Now _go_!" the chemistry teacher answered. The three detention magnet girls walked off to the detention hall, but they didn't know that Tai was following them. Why? No idea. He followed them all the way to detention.Jelea looked back to see if they were being followed, and came across Tai.

"Tai, why are following us?" she asked.

"To get out of chemistry, duh." he said.

"Whatever. Just don't make a nuisance out of yourself." Rouge commanded. Tai followed them to detention. When they got to the door, Rya opened the door to find their detention master. It was...

Who could it be? Was it Sonic? Is it Tails? Could it be the black echidna with red stripes? Was it Silver? Or is it someone they never wanted to see again? You'll just have to wait until Chapter 3!

Please R&R!


	3. The Detention,The Lunch,and The History

_Last time on Station Square High_

"Tai, why are following us?" she asked.

"To get out of chemistry, duh." he said.

"Whatever. Just don't make a nuisance out of yourself." Rouge commanded. Tai followed them to detention. When they got to the door, Rya opened the door to find their detention master. It was...

...Tails? Not just Tails. Sonic, Silver, and the unknown echidna were there. Something not expected to happen.

"Could someone tell me _what's _going on here!" Rouge asked, puzzled at what just happened.

"Simple, my fine batty friend. We're _all _your detention masters." Silver answered.

"I'm confused. Isn't there supposed to be some old, strict person doing this job, constantly snapping _'Be quiet!" _every time we make a sound?" Rya also asked. This long statement brought a lot of attention to her for some reason.

"Normally Eggsack was supposed to do this, but after our classes were over, by that I mean Silver, Tails and the black echidna, we were walking by and saw him sitting in the chair looking all evil and stuff.

Then a battle started. Sonic was all like 'What are you doing here!' and then Eggfart was saying 'Cause I'm the detention master!'. 'Uh _huh_.' Sonic said. So he jumped at him and tackled him into the ground. Eggman was spitting out 'I'm..._serious_!'. He threw Sonic off of him and headed for the chair. I tried to punch Eggdick because he hurt Sonic, but he slapped me into the wall. Silver jumped in and sliced Eggman's hand off so he couldn't slap anyone anymore. Even with his hand cut off, Eggass was still dangerous.

But then that black and red echidna stepped in. 'Oops, sorry. Wrong room. Do any of you know where the bathroom is?' he asked. Sonic said, 'We'll tell you if you help us defeat this evil crack addict.' Mr. Unknown answered with 'Okay.'. He literally dived at Eggcrack and furiously punched his face in. I said 'Wow. He must really have to go.'

Soon after, he got up, leaving a seemingly dead Eggman. Sonic said 'Oh crap! We can't leave him like this? We'll get expelled!'. I spotted a closet nearby. 'Maybe we can hide him in here.' I suggested. Seeing no other way to cover this incident up, we stuck to my plan, and stashed him in the closet. A few seconds later, you came in, and discovered us. That's what happened Rouge, and also why Silver's statement made sense." Tails explained unnecessarily.

"Why'd you say after your class was over. Your's were cancelled." Rouge said.

"I gave you the day off, remember?" Rya added.

"So can we do whatever we want since you guys respect us and all?" Tai asked.

"No. Just because we're friends doesn't mean we're going easy on you. You'll still have to shut up for an hour." Sonic explained.

SMACK! Sonic got slapped in the head by our favorite black little fox. A look of sheer hatred on his face. That can only mean one thing: someone's gonna either seriously get hurt, or someone's gonna die. And by the way he was fixed on Sonic, I'd say I wouldn't want to be in Sonic's shoes right now. Tai got into a battle position, toward Sonic.

"Now what were you saying? And I'd say the magic sentence right now if I were you. Unless you want a short life." he said threatingly.

"I...um...uh...Okay, okay! You can do whatever you want! Just don't kill me." Sonic quivered in fear as he said what could have been his last sentence in his life.

"Goood. Now keep it that way." Tai had demanded. No one had noticed that Silver had walked off with Rya during all the ruckus. It seems that he had to ask or tell her something in private. But who knows. It could just be a casual talk.

"Why did you bring me out here?" she had asked.

"Because I need to ask you something. I, uh...don't know how to ask you this, but..." Silver tried to say.

"Just ask me. Whatever it is can't be that hard. Right?" Rya said.

"Do you...uh...want to go on a date with me?" he finally said. A strange question indeed.

"Huh? Seriously? But we just met today. I barely know you."

"Oh, uh, sorry, hehe. Forgot this is still the same day. I should read the script more.I guess I'll see you in...history right?" Silver said as he headed for the lunch room.

Rya's POV

_What was I thinking? He's obviously interested in me. Why would I do something so stupid. But I did just meet him today. What do I do? I wonder if Silver is having this war going on in his head like I am._

End of POV

She went back to the detention room and opened the door ajar. Seeing the various battles going on she stood outside the door, waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

The detention went crazy. Battles going on throughout the period. Except for a certain female hedgehog and Mr. Unknown. These things gotta stop happening like this.

"So, what's your name?"Jelea asked.

"Me? Oh, my name's Shear." Shear said.

"Strange that I haven't seen you around here yet. Are you new or something?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Lunch together?" He answered.

"I had other plans to sit with someone else, but I'll see..." she said.

So the two walked out the room and headed for the cafeteria and you know the rest. But before we go to lunch, there was one last thing that happened before then. Silver walked back to find Rya. He looked almost everywhere. Even in the girl's bathroom. Luckily for him, no one was in there. He took a double-take inside to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Hmm, so that what's the girls' bathroom looks like. Now all I gotta do is see what the girl's locker room is like. While there's still girls in it of course..." he said. The only place he didn't look was the detention room. He checked there, but al he found were the others fighting. He rushed so fast that he didn't notice that Rya was standing outside the door.

"Oh, hi Rya. Didn't see you there."

"I take it you wanted to ask me something else?" she said.

"Well,...yeah. So...did you want to eat lunch together or something. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Silver asked.

"Just us? Together? Today? Okay. I planned to sit alone, but I guess it feels more welcoming on the first day to sit with someone who's been here for a few years." Rya said.

"Cool. I'll see you in a few." Silver said as he walked toward the cafeteria.

Rya's POV

_I guess I should follow him, seeing as how I don't know where the lunch room is. Then again, I don't know where almost anywhere is...There's to be some maps around here or something._

End of POV

Rya followed Silver to the lunch room. Inside was this long line stretching across the whole room. Somewhere in front of them Jelea and Shear.

"There's Jelea..." she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You know her?" Silver asked. God, people ask too many questions in this story.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause she's my best friend."

"Oh. Then we all know each other."

"Right.".

"Then I guess she wouldn't mind seeing us together then, right?" Rya asked.

"I hope so. She's not exactly the number one person you want to get mad." Silver said with a small hint of fear in his voice.

After the long wait in line to finally get some food, half the lunch hour had already passed. But the wait was well worth it. Today's lunch was a freshly-tendered lamb with fresh salad topped with french dressing. Beverages were grape or cherry juice chilled with fresh water ice.

"I know this might sound like a silly question, but isn't this a little fancy for a high school?" Rya asked.

"Well, that's service for ya. And also the reason why it costs $15 a day.." Silver said.

Back to the newly discovered Shear and Jelea gathering...

Jelea had seen Silver having lunch with Rya at a table. You remember how she said that she'll see if she'll have lunch with Shear? Well, after seeing Silver with Rya, that had made up her mind.

"Shear, is it too late to take you up on your offer, cause if not, I accept." Jelea told Shear.

"Sweet. Um, I got a question...is the lunch expensive..." he asked.

"You'll find out at the end of the line at the cash register...I mean, its not like you didn't bring any money, right?..."

"Funny story about that...no wait, that's pretty much it."

" I don't have enough money to cover two entrees, but I guess you can share mine." Jelea offered.

"Entree?" Shear asked quizically.

"With how fancy the food is, I should call this a royal feast, but entree will have to do."

For the next 25 minutes, the two new friends sat and enjoyed their lunch in silence.

DINGGG!

"There's the bell. See ya." Silver said as he headed for history.

"Wait! How do I get to history class?" she had asked.

"Just follow me." he said back.

"And here comes the start of a hour and a half of sleep." Jelea said to herself.

However during that brief moment, Shear had already started for History class. Jelea felt like she got dissed, which in turn made her pissed off. Silver and Rya had noticed this and said:

"You can walk with us if you want."

_Later in the hall...Jelea told Rya and Silver about what just happened_

"And then he just leaves without me. What a biatch."

"Some friend he is...' Silver said.

"I'm never talking to him again." Jelea said angrily as she stormed off to history.

"Now that was strange." Rya said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I had to for some 16 years." Silver assured her

Yes, I know. Never did get to the other three classes. But it should get up in next chapter. And what's with the whole Silver/Rya thing? More on that in chapter 4..

Please R&R!


	4. Where Would We Be Without Fighting

**A Typical Day in High School**

_Second Day pt 2_

Rya followed Silver to history.It was a pretty long walk from the cafeteria to the history building. First of all, the exit was all the way on the other side of the present building. Luckily, Silver thought of an idea for a shortcut.

"Rya, have you ever been transported from one place to another instantly?" Silver asked her.

"No. Why?"

"Because that's how we're gonna get to history. There's only a few minutes before class starts. The walk would be too long, and I got this idea to us get us there faster." Silver said.

Silver got ready to use Time Control(in this paragraph, synonym for teleport) to history, but Rya looked scared at the thought. But there's plenty to be scared about the idea. What if it only worked halfway? Wouldn't be able to walk anywhere else, seeing as how you'd be split in half. Silver noticed this and nodded his head as if to tell her this was safe. Rya considered her options, either be late, or be Time Controlled. Seeing no other way else to get there on time, she hung onto Silver as he apparated them to history. It only took about half a second, but they were in the front of the history room just as the history teacher stepped in. He was short and yellow. A few steps inside revealed him to be Tails.

The next and possibly best way to catch up on sleep, history.

"Tails, what are you doing? You're not our teacher. This is _your _class." Rouge blurted out.

"I know. The real history teacher got sick just before lunch and had to leave early. He asked me to fill in for him today. So..." was all Tails was able to get out.

"I have a couple questions. Why are so many of the teachers missing? And why are you so short if you're supposed to be a teacher?" Silver asked. The second question made some people laugh.

"How am I supposed to know why the teachers are missing? I'm not some sort of genius." Tails replied.

"Then how come you can make giant space fortresses to go in space and save the galaxy, hmm?" Silver asked again.

"Well, uhhhh..."

"And you still didn't answer my second question about why are you so short if you're a teacher. Teachers ain't supposed to be 2ft tall. So tell us, why is you so short? That'd make for an almost interesting history class, for once..."

"That's not important. It has nothing to do with history." Tails told Silver.

"Yes it does. It has to do with your history about how mutantly short you are." This made everyone laugh. Hehe..mutantly short. That is funny.

"Ahem...now back to the normally scheduled class. Today we'll be learning about one of the historical documents that helped shape the United States of America to be the way it is today." Tails said.

"You mean like how they allow porn websites to exist , put sexual themes in TV shows and movies, and completely ignore what the old ways of having humorous entertainment like in Tom and Jerry?" Rya asked.

"No, like the Emancipation Proclamation, and the Bill of Rights, and the Preamble. Things like that." Tails told her.

"That's not what you're supposed to learn in high school." Rouge blurted out again.

"So, you say that like you actually _know_ what you're supposed to learn in high school." Tails said.

"I may not actually know, but I remember learning this same thing in 8th grade."

"But do you actually remember what it was you learned?...Exactly. Don't try to ride somebody if you can't back yourself up."

"Shut up." Rouge said in protest.

"Now can anyone tell me what historical document allowed the Americans to be separate from British rule?" Tails asked.

No one answered. sweatdrop _'Maybe history should be cancelled as a school subject.' _Tails thought. Seeing that no one here was smarter than an average seventh grader, Tails tried to explain the war simple enough so everyone could understand. During this period, Silver dozed off to sleep, continuing to where he left off yesterday...

_The surprise was a swimming pool, full_ _with cool water perfect for cooling off in after being in the hot forest. 'You mean I can stay here?' he asked the little girl. She nodded her head yes. This would be a good way to live. For the next few years, Silver stayed in the house, until he was 11. It was then that he realized he could not stay there forever, and left to make it on is own. Until..._

DINGGGG!

Someone was shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Hmm? Wha? Who the hell is shaking me?"

"Wake _up_. You sleep like a lump. I guess you were so sleep you couldn't hear the bell ring. Class was over ten minutes ago!" someone said.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up. Just stop shaking me whoever you are." he said.

"To think you would've known my voice by now." It was none other than Jelea.

Silver walked lazily to the exit, still tired. Then he thought 'Wait. Why am I walking? I could just transport to my room.' And he did just that.

A voice came up on the intercom.

"Attention students. From the destruction of the Social Science lab, Social Science will be cancelled..."

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" the students yelled.

"Instead, gym will be in its place. That is all." The intercom cut off.

Back at the main building...

"Alright! I get to have gym twice!" Sonic said as Silver walked to his room.

"Or so you think. Only the people who didn't have gym this morning have gym this afternoon..."

Silver thought for a moment at what he just said. Suddenly, it hit him like a dead weight. He didn't have gym this morning! Which, unfortunately,meant he had gym now.

"Oh great. I have gym now. And just when I was about to have a good hour of sleep._groan._" Silver said.

He headed for the gym room, tired as he was this morning. As much as he(or anyone for that matter) would give to have gym twice in one day, now is one when history in its placewould be a good thing. About five minutes later, he, Amy, Rouge, Jelea, Tai, Shear, Rya, and background people were waiting for gym to start. A few seconds later the gym teacher stepped in. She was a tall, thin woman with short blonde hair. But just then, for some unknown reason, a black rabbit with a black leather jacket and a white shirt jumped out from nowhere. The rabbit started beating the crap out of her. Then he took out a knife and stabbed her in the eye. Blood was streaming down the floor of the gym as she was being transported to her doom.

"Sorry about that folks. I am your real instructor for the day. Today we will be testing your fighting skills." the rabbit said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"'Cause I said so that's why. Let's start with...you two. Yeah. You look like strong people." He was pointing at Shear and Silver. Hearing the slight tidbit that today would include fighting instantly woke Silver up.

"Huh? You mean us?" Shear asked.

"YES I MEAN YOU! WHO ELSE COULD I POSSIBLY MEAN?"

"The other people that are here."

The black rabbit looked dumbfounded at Shear's remark.

"Whatever. Just get to fighting."

_A few seconds later..._

Then out of nowhere a giant fighting arena swooped down into the gym. As soon as it landed, Shear and Silver jumped onto the arena and got into fighting positions.

"You know, I don't really want to fight you, but I never turn down a challenge." Silver said.

"Me neither. But it seems that neither of us can get our wish..." Shear said back.

_Telepathic channel_

_Silver: as soon as we look beat up, we kill the rabbit._

_Shear: got it._

_End telepathic channel_

Silver dashed to Shear with blinding speed and swiftly stole off of him in his jaw. Feeling unforgiving, Shear did that thing when you're in one place and appear in another, (you know like in Dragon Ball Z(quick attack from now on). He was right in front of Silver. With a green aura powered-up fist, Shear punched as hard as he could. Unfortunately, Silver had already used a quick attack to get out the way. When he appeared, a cut had appeared on his right arm. He had noticed this just now.

"You'll pay for that." he said.

He used several quick attacks to try and confuse Shear where he was going to strike. Surprisingly (and as easy it is enough to counter it), it actually worked. He quickly punched Shear in his stomach. Then he let out a series of black and dark blue energy blasts at Shear. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM the blasts went, creating one giant explosion. Lots of smoke came from where the blasts hit Shear. When the smoke cleared, he was standing with his clothes ripped. His left eye had changed colors. Now he looked mad.

"So now you've change the rules huh? I can deal with that."

Shear did a weird arm movement with his arms. Then his hands was glowing a blue aura. Somehow, he was standing right in front of Silver. In one second, he let out a big blast of energy at him. Then he had did it several more times, only slightly faster, and managed to get back to the spot he was just in 2 seconds ago. An even bigger explosion happened this time, only with blue smoke. When it cleared, Silver didn't have a scratch on him, except the one on his arm.

"But...How? That was one of my most powerful attacks!" Shear said.

"Because I ain't a pussie ass bastard that gets hurt easily . Even though that pissed me off, that's the last one I let slide."

Silver flew in the air, and created two giant energy balls, one in each hand. As he often does when he's pissed of at someone, he fires it at them. And that's just what he did to Shear. BOOM, BOOM! A smoke cloud came from the explosion. But he didn't stop there. He kept launching more big energy blasts at Shear, about 20 more from each hand. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! After this smoke cleared, half the arena had been blown away. A motionless Shear lay one the gym floor, outside the ring.

"1,2,3. And the winner is...and not surprising, Silver!" announced a voice from nowhere.

Silver went over to where Shear lay ad helped him up. All that was damaged would probably be his shirt, which nearlygot ripped off completely. Then he woke up instantly as though he weren't even hurt. They both walked over to the rabbit/ gym teacher. "Good fight boys. I hope to see that same persistency out of everyone else.", the fake teacher/ rabbit said. Neither Silver nor Shear said a word.

"W-why are you looking at me like that.", the rabbit said. In one quick motion, both Shear and Silver had shot a blast of energy at where the rabbit's heart was. Everyone got an astonished look on their faces.

"Why'd you kill the gym teacher?" someone asked.

After seeing how the so-called "gym teacher" killed the real gym teacher, next to asking what's 0+0, that has got to be the slowest question anyone could ask. As obvious as that is, only Amy, Tai, Rouge Shear, Rya, Silver, and Jelea knew why the "gym teacher" had to be killed. The rest were either astonished in confusion, somewhat scared, sad, or a combination of the three.

"Isn't it obvious? He was a fake, duh. How can you possibly think that a black rabbit who comes in, swoops down on the real gym teacher, kills her, drags her out of the room, and then just steps in and say he's the real teacher, is the real teacher. Does that make any sense?I ain't fuckin' think so. So they had to kill him for killing in the first place. I should hit you for saying that." Tai had explained to the person who asked the stupid question.

"Really. If you couldn't figure that out, then how'd you get in school. That's just common sense. Even Knux could figure that out." Rya muttered.

"Try thinking before asking questions." Shear said.

"I wouldn't be asking the question if I knew what the answer was." the person said.

"Thinking about what you're asking doesn't mean you know the answer to your question. It just means that to think about any possible answers to it. If there aren't any, then ask the question, you stupid bastard." Jelea said in Shear's defense. The stupid person shut up.

"Thank's, I owe you one." Shear whispered to Jelea.

"Don't thank me. I'm still upset you took off without me when break ended." Jelea whispered back.

"You say that like we go together or something. Whoa, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. You thought...ha, ah ha ha...oh you're serious. I just asked if you wanted to eat together, I wasn't dropping a hint for us to go together. I just didn't want to be alone."

Not knowing it, Shear had accidentally yelled out his previously unknown conversation was audible by the entire class. First suspicions, followed by assumptions about Shear and Jelea being boyfriend and girlfriend spread all the room. The rumor soon spread around the whole school via cell phone IM.

"Way to go, Mr. I-can't-shut- up. Now a lie about me is going around the school cause you can't shut up." Jelea said.

"Oh, you blamin' this on me now, bitch?" Shear said unforgivingly.

"I know you ain't callin' nobody a bitch, youbroke, gayassdaddyfuckin' bastard. It's on now."

Now he had done it. As you could probably guess by now, Jelea is a girl that don't play. If you haven't figured that out yet, well...you see where I'm goin' with this. A person with manners knows never to call anyone a bitch, for very obvious reasons. What do those two things have in common? One prevents a fight from breaking out. And that's just what happened. Jelea began punching Shear in the face repeatedly. Shear was bleeding so much that his whole face looked like a cherry except for his newly formed two black eyes. The rest of the class started screaming in delight, that on the first full day of school a fight would break out. It literally took about ten people to get her off of Shear.

"You lucky that there was people here to hold me back..." Jelea had told Shear.

People were still jumping in excitement and screaming in laughter like fighting was the funniest thing in the world. But we all know that Family Guy and American Dad are the funniest things in the world. Soon the noise grew to a level so loud that Silver couldn't take it. Yet just as he was about to step in, some of his friends tried their efforts at calming down the noise.

"Will all y'all shut up. Now is all this necessary?" Amy reasoned. By doing so she went in for the first attempt.

"Seriously, all this shit is not gonna be put up with. So you better stop, or I'll make you stop."Rouge threatened. Wow, that's new.

"Well, I'm giving you two choices. 1)Shut up now, or 2)I'm a kill you now and yo god damn ass can burn in hell. So what's it gonna be?" I bet you won't believe who said that, and I mean you really won't believe who said this. If you though Silver, wrong. Jelea perhaps, also wrong. Possibly Tai, nope. It was actually Rya. Yes, its surprising, ain't it?

"Yeah, screaming is not the way, okay? Screaming..is not..the way." Tai said. Everyone stared at him 'cause he sounded like ahomosexual white person trying to make a peaceful environment. A long silence passed. And passed...and passed...and _passssssed_. That is, till Rouge broke the silence.

"Now did you really have to go and say that,...Mr. I-wanna-keep-the-peace. We was doin' good till you stepped in, bringing all that Mr. Rogers crap in here. I should make _you _shut up."

"Al I'm doin is trying to keep the volume down. Is that so wrong?" Tai said.

"It is when you sound like a old bastard from a kids TV show." Rya answered him.

"You callin' me a bastard now?"

"I ain't sayin' you cute..."

"Let's go then, jolly rancher sucker."

"I see you're not promoting "the peace" now, huh?" Amy noticed

"Stay out of this, pink hoe.." Tai said back.

"Oh...I know you ain't trying to talk about nobody, with yo dirty black ass. Need to take a shower, and I don't mean in mud while you making lovewith pigs, either." the pink one said.

"Yeah, well what about you, lesbian. The reason why you pink is because you was tryin to get a girl's laffy taffy." the black one said back. From this point on, that's how this cycle is gonna be, Amy then Tai.

"Yo ass so black that nobody could see you if the sun was out."

"Yo so ugly that yo granma cuter than you, and she got so many wrinkles on her face that a steam iron couldn't get them out."

"Yo so stupid you couldn't get a job if you already had one."

"Yo mama..."

"I know you ain't tryin to talk about nobody mama. That's why yo mama a dike."

" Can any of y'all shut the fuck up! God, you like some bastardized bitches that can't shut up. If yo loud ass can't shut up, then maybe putting some shit in yo mouth will.."Silver threatened as he prepared to get some cow manure(manure as you know, is cow shit.)

"Wait, you ain't gotta do that. We'll shut up." everyone pleaded.

"Okay then, shut up."

"Since when you make the rules..." the background people asked.

"Yeah, since when you make the rules..." Silver's friends asked.

"Since you just saw how easily I could kill someone. And now I gotta go get the shit to put in yo mouth till you can know how to shut up." Silver said.

"No you not. We leavin' now." everyone else said. And you know what, they actually left.

All I can say is "awkward." Very awkward. But back to the story. Now that 5th period was over with, it's time to move on to the last and final period of the first full day of high school: Computers. I bet you're thinking that this period is gonna be like the last ones right, starting off normal but then something happens right? If so, get a cookie for celebrating your ability to predict the future, or notice a pattern. If not, then what have you been smoking? **Note: **not all periods will have an episode in it.

Everyone was in Computer class for some strange reason. All except Cream, that is, 'cause she's younger. Now if you recall back to the schedule, Computers was Knux's only class. Why? 'Cause he's dumb as shit that's why. Plus his entrance exam was so poor that he was completely hopeless (in school subjects anyway). Well now it's time for him to get up off of his stupid ass and learn something...

Just as Silver and co. were leaving the gym room, Tails was running down the hall in a hurry. They just stared, and even when Tails was gone, they still stared, with a mixed feeling of confusion and pity for the little boob.

"Okayyyyyyyy...what's with him?"...

You won't find out till chapter 5...

If you have any ideas, email me at please.


	5. Yay For Sex! and cheesy endings sadly

Previously in Chapter 4...

Just as Silver and co. were leaving the gym room, Tails was running down the hall in a hurry. They just stared, and even when Tails was gone, they still stared, with a mixed feeling of confusion and pity for the little idiot.

"Okayyyyyyyy...what's with him?"...

"Hey boob, what's the rush?" Silver asked.

"Don't ask, he'll just come back." Rouge whispered.

"Oh, really...Just wait and observe..." Silver whispered back.

Tails had stopped running, turning around to see who would dare call him a boob. For some stupid reason, which is why he's a boob, Tails looked in just about every direction but behind him, which is where the voice came from. After five minutes, no one could take it anyomre.

"Behind you, dumbass..." Tai had said angrily.

"What the devil do you think you're doing? Didn't we just discuss not to call him down here!" everyone else yelled out loud.

It seems as if the yell had a very high audible level in it. 'Cause suprisingly enough as it is, Tails actually looked behind himself. And remembering the event that happened five minutes ago, he got an angry look on his face, stompng very loudly down the hallway. Although all of this could've been avoided if he just bothered to look backward.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy running away in a panic here?"

"No, not really. You were more running away like you did something wrong and have absolutely no idea what's about to happen next." Amy said.

"No I didn...nooo, wait, that's pretty much it. But why are you just standing out here doing nothing?" Tails asked.

"Bien, boob, estábamos en nuestra manera al período pasado y terminar alrededor este día excéntrico de gargantually-aumento antes de que usted agregara al eccentricness funcionando abajo del vestíbulo por ninguna razón evidente..." Silver said, which translates to,"Well, boob, we were on our way to last period and about to end this gargantually-increasing eccentric day before you added to the eccentricness by running down the hallway for no apparent reason..." The sudden use of Spanish aroused curiosity for a brief moment, which soon led to confusion as to what exactly it was Silver said.

"If you're wondering what he said, then listen and listen good:'Well, boob, we were on our way to last period and about to end this gargantually-increasing eccentric day before you added to the eccentricness by running down the hallway for no apparent reason...'" Tails told them. Hearing the translation cleared up the overwhelming confusion.

"Which reminds me, _why_ are you running down the hallway for no apparent reason...?" Jelea asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I should tell you, after calling me names and all..." Tails said. This little piece of news caused everyone to glare a Silver.

"What? You glare at me as if _I'm _the one he heard call him a dumbass, which need I remind you, Tai was the one he heard." Silver protested.

"True." everyone else said as they glared at Tai.

"Stop. This is getting us nowhere. Tails, could you please be so glad as to tell us what's the problem before I hang you from your neck?" Silver said. "You know by now that I have no problem doing that."

"Fine, fine, whatever. The next class was Computer, right?" Tails started.

"So?" everyone else said.

"Anyway, I was going early to see who are teacher was..." Tails said as he tried to tell his story, and was interrupted.

"Annnnnnnddddddd?"

"I saw that it was...Tenchi!"

"Wait. WHO? " the others asked, except Silver.

"What the _fuck_ is a Tenchi? Tenchi, am I saying that right?" Tai had said.

"Man, you people don't watch anime alot, do you?" Tails said in disappointment.

"This is bullshit. We're not getting anywhere with this. Just because this so-called anime person or whatever is our instructor doesn't explain why you were running like a little bitch." Shear said.

"Let me finish. After that, I came in to greet him, surprised that a fictional character could be real! My dreams came true at that moment..." Tails tried to explain, but was interrupted again.

"And thennnnnnnnnnnn..."

"Then I saw a woman with her head sticking out the wall with light blue spiky hair-"

"You was scared of that? Wow, you really _are _a bitch." Amy responded. "Could you please stop making injections, its getting annoying!" Tails exclaimed, as he was interruped **again.**

"He's right Amy, let the little bitch finish his story." Jelea said.

"Thanks. Now as I was saying, first I saw a head, then I saw her body, and the next thing I know, I'm looking at a whole person. B-" Tails tried to say, but got interrupted yet _again._

"Oh, God, just get on with it!" Silver yelled in desperation.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up so I can, you fuckin' queer!" Tails yelled. "And as I saw who came out of the wall, my other dream came true. It was a naked woman. I mean, like, skin naked. With her bare ass and tits and everything. With me having no prior experience to this, I ran in panic, where I am now." A silence passed. "I'm taken aback that no one's interrupting me now." That's probablybecause Tai and Shear had left for the computer lab at breakneck speed, hoping Tails was telling the truth so they can fill their perverted desires. And because Silver and the girls had better manners than to interrupt people while they're talking.

"They are so patethic, having to look at teachers' lady friends naked..." Silver said, as he walked down to the computer lab also, to see if his theroy was right.

"That's all? You stalled us for 10 minutes over that? What are you now, 15? You're grown up enough not to be scared of a naked woman by now, Tails." Rouge said.

"No I'm not...I'm overdue by 3 years." Tails defended miserably.

"This is getting nowhere." Amy and Rya said in unison as they walked away from the soon-to-be argument.

_2 minutes later, in the lab of computers_

Shear and Tai just burst open through the door to see that, at the moment, Tails was half-right. There was a woman in the classroom with Tenchi, but the part about being naked was a complete lie, sort of. by the time they both stepped in, the woman Tails was talking about (who you should know by now as Ryoko) already had on clothes covering up private areas._' I'm gonna get him for this'_ they both thought. Another two minutes later Silver walked into the classroom. Upon surveying inside, he could confirm that his theroy was right. After doing so, he took a seat in back, acting as no one was in the room. Shear and Tai followed suit.

A short quietness passed before the door was opened again, this time with Amy, Jelea, and Rya stepping in. All three stared at the somewhat akward scene before also taking a seat.

"OK, now is everyone here?" Tenchi asked. With no answer, he continued with the traditional fake greeting teachers are forced to do by a End User Greeting Agreement (EUGA).

"Actually, no. There's still several students that ain't arrived yet." somebody said. Tenchi turned torward the voice to see it was none other than Silver.

"Silver, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you in school." Tenchi said.

"I could say the same. But that's beside the point. What brings you to myuniverse?" Silver asked.

"Long story."

"Yet why pose as a teacher?"

"The principal said I'd get paid 20,000 yen if I did. I was flat broke in my world so I took the job."

"Interesting. And yetI only come 'cause I have nothing better to do. Strange phenomenom." Silver ended.

"I know what you mean. That's why I came along. And because I thought I could get some alone time with the privates of my little Tenchi..." the still-unnamed-in the-story woman said. The almost-full class were still puzzled as to who she was.Both Silver and Tenchi took this into account. So they both took it upon themselves to introduce Ryoko to the class.

"Oh, uh, this is Ryoko, everyone." Silver said. "She's going to be assisting me in today's lesson." Tenchi finished.

"Teacher, can yo fiiine assistant help me understand what it feels like to have sex, have my dick sucked on, and suck on doube-D sized tits?" Tai asked. Jelea was just about ready to slap him until...

"You wish...and didn't I just say I'm seeing someone?" Royko said.

"No.And, duh, I just said i wishedso." Tai said back. ...**CRACK!** You can guess from here. "What is wrong with you?"

"If you won't do it with him, can you do that to me?" a random person called out.

"Or me?"

"Maybe me?"

"What about my sister? Could you fuck with her?" Everyone stared at this person, not becausesaid person was a girl, but because he was trying to turn his sister's room into a strip bar, who went to this school. After this a long line of random shouts came from the other boys in the class.

Tenchi sidestepped torward Silver. "Are they always like this?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. That's why I fake like I have somewhere to go when this happens. But I can't now cause school is still taking place." Silver said.

Tenchi looked around the classroom, noticing that no one was paying attention to him anymore. "WellI can see that nothing important's happenning, so I now dismiss class." No one else heard this because the boys, girls, and Ryoko were getting into it (or arguing in this case). Silver disappeared from the classroom to his dorm room to get some sleep.

Back in the computer lab, about 33 minutes from the previous paragraph, the quarreling had settled down. Long enough for Tenchi to tell the class that6th period has been over with for almost half an hour. The remaining students filed out of the classroom in a somewhat orderly fashion. No stampeding, no sparks of attitude, just simply walking out of the classroom. But Tai and Shear were smarter than that. They stood just outside of the closed door, listening for anything sex-oriented with a sound-amplifying device Tai pulled out of nowhere.

"Now that those kids are gone, we can get back to our, prevoius plans." Ryoko whispered.

"What!" Tenchi yelled.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ryoko said as the lightsound of a shirt being pulled off was transferred through the sound amplifying device. This made Tai and Shear look through the glass opening, forgetting it was blurred 2 seconds later.

"That's just great. Free porno only to be blocked by a fucknig blurred glass." Shear said.

"Don't fret, pimps never sweat. I just happen to have transparent equipment." Tai told him. Note: this is a completely made-up device. Tai pulled out a small camera, a 15" HDDCP flat panel monitor, and a mini-USB cord. He put the mini end of the cord into the mini-camera,(which can project crystal clear images no matter the obstacle) and put the other end into a USB port on the monitor.

"And volia, free porn!" Tai said.

"Where'd you get this?" Shear asked him.

"This is much too complicated to be sold in stores. I made this."

The monitor showed Ryoko on top of Tenchi, both of them naked on the teachers' desk, having sex. The sight of this made Tai's and Shear's 9-inchpenises swell. This continued for about 2 hours till an outburst from Tai came out.

"I can't take this anymore! I _must _get in on that action!" he cried as he burst through the door.

"Wait!..." Shear said as he tried to stop him.

As Tai entered the classroom, he tore his pants off. "Move over, Tenchi! I'm getting that pussy if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled as he threw Tenchi off the desk.

"Hey, what are you do-" was all Ryoko got to get out until Tai put his cock into Reyoko's pussy, starting to have sex. Still outside, Shear just closed the door again and watched through the transparency equipment.

"Ohh,...oh...oh YES! Gimme more of that, you know how I like it!" Ryoko yelled.

"My pleasure." Tai said.

This is pretty much what happens for another two hours, so I won't describe what happens during that period of time. but I can say what happens after...The principal came in to give Tenchi his pay for teaching, but as she walked into the room,...well, let's just say it's not good. "What is going on in here?" Ms. Y asked.

"Great sex. That's what's going on." Tai said.

"This is a disgrace! Raping teachers! This is exactly why sex ed had to be taken out. Tai, you're suspended from classes for two semesters!" Ms. Y yelled out loud. She started to walk out of the room, but she stopped, and said"And as for you, bust-down lady, you are forbidden to come to this school ever again!"

Ryoko and Tai looked at each other with sad eyes, not being able to see each other until school was out. Shear was puzzled, for good reason, because Ryoko and Tenchi started to disappear back to their own world.

"Don't forget me!" was Ryoko's last words before she and Tenchi disappeared completely.

"Taht, wasss wierd." Shear said.

"Yeah. But I'll never forget her." Tai said.

As they were walking down the hall to go to their dorms, Shear brung up a question.

"You're going to forget her, aren't you?"

"Of course I will. Its the way of A Pimp Named SchlipTai. Which I completely made up." Tai said. Nothing more was said.

And Chapter 5 is over with! Wow, that took a long time to write! Chapter 6 should take only about a few weeks to do though, what with it being only about a 1000 something words. If it turns out to be way more than that, don't be surprised. It might go into thelow 3000's possibly. R&R please


	6. Dares are Wild

**A Typical Day in High School**  
Chapter 6

SilverGuy11(wow that's new): we're gonna have a good time this chapter, cause its the weekend! no seriously, it's the weekend and that means two days of no school! oh! But onto the story.

Disclaimers(that's new too): Dave C. Lovelace and Idiotmagnet productions invent the costumes in this story, except for the pink one and the light blue one. I'm just borrowing it for a humorous chapter. Oh and Rocketman belongs to Elton John, I just twisted the words around a bit..well, a lot

Ahh, Saturday morning, full of cartoons, fun times, and show making! And today is no exception. That's actually the high point of this seemingly short chapter. Not that, so much as what happens when the show goes Net live ... We start our day off like any other Saturday: groggy, tired and somewhat on crack. Or so it was for this bunch of main characters...

"I got up early. Morning time, pre breakfast. Zero hour. 9 A.M. And I'm gonna be,...laughing my ass off. Somehow I can just feel it." a lazy Silver said/sung as he made his way to the shower. His roommate, which it seems that Silver has forgotten he has, was still trying to get those few more hours of sleep that all people crave on Saturday.

"And I think it must've been a long, long time, till life brings me back again to find. I'm not the ass people think I am, no, no! No, no! I'm a B-" But we don't get to hear the rest of Silver's song, unfortunately, because at the moment of cutoff, a pillow was stuffed into his singing hole by..., yup, good ol' reliable J.

"Good, you finally shut the fuck up. How can I get my beauty rest if you're here singing like a fag singing, horribly at that." she said.

"'_Phoo'. _Like I had a choice, and you must be deaf. And, judging by the way you look, I'd say you'd need about several milleniums more 'beauty rest'." Silver said after he spit the pillow out of his mouth.

"What do you mean? I look just fine."

"Suuuure you do. If that's what you call 'fine', I don't wanna see fucked up, then." He handed Jelea a mirror. To her horror, she saw Silver was telling the truth. Hair was all over her reflection, nearly blocking the view. Which could've been a good thing, because that's not all. Dried drool was around the corners of her mouth. Crust was in her eyes. And most importantly, not a trace of makeup was found in this reflection. Then again, that's normal, since most people don't go to sleep with makeup on, anyway.

"This isn't happening. This can't happen! Not to me!" Jelea screamed.

"Actually, it can. It's what happens every day when you wake up. but then again, you wouldn't know, since you don't look at yourself until _after _you've 'freshened up' or whatever you females call trying to look nice." Silver told her.

"You lie! You must be lying!"

"Ahh, and yet, I'm not."

"Stop lying to me!"

"(_groan)_ Fine. Why don't you look in the mirror again? Mirrors don't lie. They're not living"

"I can't. It's too demeaning. I'll just have to take your word for it. (_sobbing)_"

_3 minutes of crying later..._

"Now if you're done moping at how you'd look worse than Amy in comparison, I have to get ready." Silver said.

"For what?" Jelea asked. Surprising that there wasn't any outburst from the comparison thing.

"You haven't heard? Me and the others were gonna film a new show with my new video camera."

"What's it called, and how come I didn't hear about this?"

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Fuck or Suck, and we did. Sonic sent you a e-mail yesterday. But it doesn't matter now cause you know. So get cleaned up. We have 12 hours to think of the different dares and other stuff." Silver explained as he went to the shower again. He continued the song where he left off. "I'm a Bitch Fucker. Bitch Fucker, making them bitches moan, alone!"

"Please don't tell me _you _came up with that song..." Jelea pleaded.

"It wasn't just me, Tai came up with the last part. This song is gonna be one of the dares on the show." Silver half yelled over the noise of the shower.

_'Wow, that's a surprise...'_ Jelea thought to herself.

10:30 A.M.

And moving on to Sonic and Shadow's room! They're both awake, and Amy, Rouge, Cream, Tails, and Rya were in there also. But trying to make something...

Sonic and Shadow were watching the Web-popular cartoon Retarded Animal Babies, getting ideas for Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, Fuck or Suck

"I got it! One of the dares could be that two girls have to do cunnilingus!" Sonic exclaimed. This could show he was watching RAB 10, what with that part when the real Puppy and Internet Puppy were sucking each others' dick in a 69 position. Guess he figured that if girls did it it would make the show more interesting. Tails had a look of disgust on his face as well as Rya.

"What?" everyone else asked, except Tails.

"I could demonstrate…but I'll need two female participants." Sonic said. No one stepped up. After several more seconds, Rouge said she'd go first.

"Good, now if another girl will step up." Sonic persuaded. Silver and Jelea stepped in the room, followed by Tai and Shear.

"Perfect!" Sonic exclaimed. He pulled Jelea over to where Rouge was standing.

"OK. First, get into a 69 position."

"Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Jelea asked.

"Sonic's teaching us what cunnilingus is." Cream told her

"Cunniwha?" Jelea asked in confusion.

"Cun-ni-lin-gus" Sonic pronounced.

Silver and Tai thought on this word for a moment. Then the meaning of it came into memory. Silver also had a look on disgust on his face, eventually fading back to his normal indifferent expression so as not to give away that he knew. But Tai just watched, at some point turning into a lifeless stare, like he was looking at porn or something else involving naked woman doing "things" in front of a camera. "This should be good" Tai said. Back to Sonic…

"Now as I was saying, first you need to get into a 69 position." Sonic explained again.

"Which is…?" Rouge and Jelea asked.

"First, one of you lay down on the floor." Rouge laid down on the floor, then Sonic continued.

"Now Jelea, you lay down on top of Rouge, but your legs should be spread in front of Rouge's face." Still having no idea where this was going, Jelea did what Sonic said.

"This is the penultimate step, or next-to-last for you slow people. Now Rouge, you spread your legs out." Sonic said. Rouge and Jelea were still puzzled as to where this is going, so again they did what Sonic said.

'Something about this doesn't look right...' Cream thought.

'I wonder if I'm the only one who thinks this doesn't look right.' Amy thought.

'I wonder why this is taking so long...' Tai accidentaly said out loud telepathically.

'How did I know you knew...' Silver answered telepathically.

'Go fuck off would ya? Sonic needs to learn the hard way.' Tai said mentally.

'You mean so you can start jerkin' off?'

'Duh.'

'Whatever, you masturbating bastard. You're just pissed 'cause you can't get a girl'

'STFU.' Tai finished as he stopped speaking telepathically.

"The only thing left to do now is to tickle and/or lick each others' pussy." Sonic said innocently. Both Rouge's and Jelea's faces turned red at hearing this. And then….

**SMACK!**

Poor little Sonic got bitch slapped. POW, right in the kisser! After finally figuring out what cunnilingus is, Cream felt sick, Amy was surprised Sonic would think of putting that on tape, Rya somehow crossed the room and ended up hugging Silver in fear and distrust of Sonic, Tai and Shear were disappointed, and Tails nearly passed out, almost seeing such an action in real life.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? We can't put that on the Internet!" Jelea screamed at Sonic as she slapped him some more.

"I could expect this from Tai, but you're supposed to set an example, that there can be shows where anything goes and still not be XXX." Rouge also screamed.

"Did you hear one word you just said," Sonic replied. "ANYTHING GOES, meaning ANYTHING can happen. No wonder you can't pass English."

"Um, hi, hello, who do you think came up with that? Can't be Sonic, he's too articulated and 'honest' as you people call it. I bet Sonic to suggest that for $100. I'm surprised that you even made it into high school after hearing that." Tai said.

"We hardly ever learn anything anyway." Cream piped up.

"Besides learning how to entertain people in a completely indecent way, anyway." Tails added. "Which reminds me, why do I even come here?"

"Because you'd be bored at home for a whole 200 something days, that's why." Sonic said.

"And now I just made $100. Pay up!" Sonic said. Tai gave Sonic $100. Sonic started leaving.

"Where're you going?" Silver asked in an insincere tone, Rya hugging him even more from when Sonic walked past.

"To the costume store. For when the show starts." was all Sonic said before he left.

"What is he talking about?" Amy asked.

"It's a surprise…"Silver said. "Didn't you just ask where's he going? How can you say 'It's a surprise' like you know or something." everyone else asked.

"Uhhhhhhaaaaaaa...where's Knuckles' lazy ass at? He hasn't been around since, what, yesterday morning. How long can a person sleep?" Just as Silver said this, Knuckles came into the room.

"Am I late?" he asked. The others just stared, eventually looking mad. They stared at him with anger flaring like an angry woman...like an angry wo-mannnn.

"What'd I do?"

"What do you mean 'What'd I do?' ? You've been sleep for about 25 fucking hours, that's 'What you did?'!" Rouge yelled at him.

"Oh. So why are we still here doing nothing?" Knuckles asked.

"Cause Sonic hasn't got back with the costume supplies yet. Duh." The others said.

_When Sonic gets back with the costume supplies………_

There was a one piece black latex costume, a red cape, two letter F's with a red border, a raccoon-esque face mask, a one piece light blue suit, a whole mess of condoms, a big purple tube, a upside-down heart shape purple bottom to go with the purple tube, a head thingy in the shape of the top of a penis, a semi cape thingy with a P on the bottom, a big pair of underwear, a pair of ultra-small pink shorts, a small pink and white shirt, a pink cape, a thong, and an automatic gun.

"What the hell are we gonna do with this?" Tai asked.

"Make hilarious, rep-threatening costumes, duh." Sonic said.

Silver examined the supplies closely. They seemed familiar to him somehow. Then he remembered. Two of them were from Retarded Animal Babies 4.

"Um, Sonic, two of these costumes wouldn't happen to be Purple Penis and The Fucking Fucker, would it?" Silver asked.

"Yes." Sonic replied.

"Oh. Well, I guess we better get started then. Rya and me will work on Purple Penis. Sonic and Shear, you guys start on the Fucking Fucker. Tails and Cream, see if you can come up with something from the light blue suit and the condoms. And finally, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge, use what's left to make a fourth costume. Tai, come up with some more dares." Silver said.

"Can't we pick our own partners?" the others asked.

"No time. It's already 1 P.M. And who knows how long it'll take to make these. There's only 8 hours left, plus we still have to find things for people to suck on if they pick Suck, and things to fuck if they pick Fuck. And on top of that, there's still the matter of coming up with an hours' worth of dares." Silver told them.

"I never thought of it that way. We really don't have much time." Tails said.

"I just said th-.'_sigh_' Never mind…." The soon-to-be-stars started making the costumes. But then Silver felt something around his waist. He looked down to see Rya.

"Uh, Rya. As flattering as this is, you can let go of me now. Although _why _you did still escapes me." Silver said.

"Oh, sorry, hehe."

Silver put the head thingy in the shape of the top of a penis on the big purple tube, using super glue to make sure it won't fall off. Rya put the upside-down heart shape purple bottom with the other end of the tube. Next they put the semi cape thingy with a P on the bottom on the headpiece, super gluing it to make sure it didn't fall off. And finally, Silver put the underwear on the upside-down heart shape thingy. This took about five minutes. Silver decided to put the costume on.

"Behold, for I am...Purple Penis! I penetrate the mightiest of fortresses! " Silver said, quoting the entrance line of Purple Penis from RAB 4. This made the others laugh. Then again, who wouldn't laugh at a talking cock?

Sonic took the one-piece black latex costume and the red cape, and Shear grabbed the two letter F's with a red border and the eye mask. Sonic got some thread and a needle out of nowhere and started stitching the cape around the head hole on the costume. Then Shear took the two red-bordered F's and glued them a little below the head hole. This also took about five minutes.Taking a page from Silver, Sonic also put on the newly created costume. Sonic had never seen RAB 4, so he just made something up.

"Now you all suffer the wrath, of The Fucking Fucker! I have the ability to fuck anything, and can never get STDs!" Sonic said. His exclamation made the others laugh so hard that there were props given out.

"HA HA HA,...HA! Oh, oh man! That is too damn funny! I gotta write that down!" Tai tried to say in between sudden shortages of oxygen from laughing too hard.

"Say it...haha...again, say it again..! I gotta record this as a...ha...commercial to fill in time. You too, Silver. We need as many commercials as we can get, hahahahahahaha." Tails said as he was holding a mini video camera.

"OK. I'm not sure what this is gonna help with, but whatever." Sonic said.

He and Silver put the costumes back on and said their opening lines again, this time with Tails using the mini video camera to record it. After that, Cream and Tails took the condoms and light blue suit to see what they could come up with.

'_Hmmm...I could use some of these later on in this story._' Tails thought to himself. He snuck three of the condoms into his pocket secretely.

"What should we call this costume, Tails?" Cream asked.

Tails was caught in a daze, stuck on a mental clip of what would be happenning while using two of the three condoms he snuck away.

"Tails. Tails?" Cream said, trying to snap him back into reality.

"Don't worry, I got this." Silver said. "J, get over here. I got an idea." As usual of having no idea of where this was going, she came over to where Silver and Tails was.

"OK. First, put your ass on top of Tails' face." Silver said.

"What! I'm not doing that!" Jelea said in protest.

"Fine. If we don't have a cameraman, then this will be your fault for the school and all the Internet not having a laugh-your-ass-off weekend show. And for making Sonic blow thorugh about $500 on the real estate, props, and the costumes." Silver told her.

"Hold up. WHAT? I've been using credit all day! I can't pay off that much! Oh GOD, I'm freaking dead!" Sonic screamed as he started panicking.

"Calm down, would you. I gave you _my _card. It doesn't affect me much 'cause I'm loaded."

"Ugh, whatever. But you do realize you owe me 7 favors for this, right?" Jelea said.

"Right, as preusual." he assured her.

Jelea half-sat on Tails' face. He started to smile, and eventually started to attempt to feel on her ass.

"OK, that phase is done. Now turn around with your tities in position where his hands are going." Silver instructed.

"Now you owe me 14 favors." Jelea reminded him. Trying not to look, she did what Silver said, and just as anyone could possibly predict, Tails grabbed Jelea's um, big rack, so to speak. Whether Silver wanted this to happen or not, it was Tails's turn to get bitch slapped.

"Yo what the...?" was all Tails said before he fully regained consciousness. When he did, he saw a pair of tits staring him in the face."What happened?" he asked.

"You wasted five minutes daydreaming about something, now currently 1:15 pm." Knuckles said.

"Oh, that's it? I thought I did something wrong." Tails said.

"In a way, you did. But not in an improtant way." Rya said.

"Oh. Wait! Cream, I got an idea on what the costume can be from my daydream." Tails said as he looked at the one piece costume and the condoms. Tails went to his room, and came back with a big sack. He put the condoms in the sack, then stapled part of the opening to the left sleeve.

"Ho ho ho! I am Safta Claus, offering uncomparable protection to all girls and boys on Protecmas." He demonstrated the meaning and simple ability of Safta Claus by giving the others a free condom. Comments of "No", "No thanks" and "Don't need it" were all jumbled at once. The only difference was Tai when he said "Can I have more?".

"All that's left to do is make the last costume. But what could possibly be made out of a pair of very small pink shorts, a small pink and white breast shirt, a pink cape, a thong, and an automatic gun?" Knuckles asked. Seeing that Knux was actually right about something for once in hs life without question made Amy and Rouge feel a little retarded, and confused at the same time.

"A very good question. What _can _be made?" Amy asked. About five seconds later, Sonic went rushing out of the room and magically came back with a female wax figure.

"May I ask what are you doing?" Rouge said quizically.

"Trying out an idea, what else?" Sonic answered. He put the shirt on the breasts of the wax figure, then the shorts over where the genitalia would be, and finally the cape.

"Okay, so you dressed up your wax sex doll Sonic, so what?" Silver said plainly.

"I ain't done yet." Sonic said. He examined the figure again. Sonic had a frown on his face, soon turning into a smile. He took the shorts off, and used a pair of scissors to cut a hole in between where the legs would be, finally putting them back on. Then he put the thong on the figure's head. Sonic ended with placing the automatic gun in between the arms of it.

"I give you,...Orgasm Girl! Forcing orgasms on girls everywhere, or else you'll get shot in your vagina." Sonic said in a narrator-type voice.

"Isn't Oragsm Girl a game on Newgrounds? You can't call it that on the Internet. Newgrounds is on the Internet, duh." Tai said.

"How would you know?" Sonic said.

"Cause it's a free way to know how to cause orgasms, dumbass. That, and looking at anime porn." Tai answered him.

"You're sick, you know that?" Amy and Rya said at the same time.

"Yes. Cause I choose to be sick. It what makes me 'me'. that's how the author invisioned me to be." Tai said.

"Can we get back on topic!" Silver half yelled. Sonic, Amy, Rya and Tai shut up. "Thank you. While you were arguing for no reason, it seems you've failed to realize that we finished all the costumes."

"So? That was the easiest part." (inserrt person here) said.

"Which is exactly why we need to focus all our attention on what's left to do."

The next several hours were spent thinking up dares, rehearsing, setting up the video stream to play on the school website via hacking and other crap like that...and now we fast-forward to 2 minute before showtime.

"Chop chop, people. Show time's in less than a minute. Does everyone remember their lines?" Sonic directed.

"You say that like this was your idea." Shear said.

"You don't know that. It just might've been. You never know." Sonic replied.

"Oh God, not again." Silver said silently.

"Can we please focus here? We're on in 1 minute." Tails asked politely.

"Fine, fine...whatever." Sonic and Shear said.

"When do I go on stage?" Tai asked eagerly.

"Uhhhh...wait, wait...hold on...I got nothin'." Tails replied quizzically.

"Silly Tails, Tai is the headliner,...remember?" Rya said while winking an eye at Tails.

"Hu...Oh, yeah, that's right. You're the headliner." Tails told Tai.

"Shweet! Uh, hey, when's the headliner go on?"

"The headliner goes on first and makes a sh..." Jelea began to explain before Sonic interjected.

":Places, people, places. We go on in 30. Knux, work the camera. Cream, get the costumes ready. Rouge, get the Suck objects. Amy, Jelea, Rya, find the people and/or Fuck objects. Tails, get the Dare cards." Sonic barked. And for some reason, they actually did what Sonic told them to do.

"Aw yeah! I don't have to do shit!" Shear exclaimed.

"Actually...yeah, you do. You're gonna be the host for the Fuck or Suck segment." Sonic told him, crushing any dreams Shear had of being the only person to watch the show live and in person.

"So what do _I _do?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"Yes. And what do _I_ do, O swami ?" Silver said afterward.

"_You're _gonna keep watch in the principal's office and make sure no one goes in during the streaming." Sonic told him.

"Why Ms.Y's computer. You could've just used the laptops in the computer lab." Silver told him.

"And why do you need two people to keep watch in the first place?" Shadow asked.

"Huh? Ohhhh fuck. Now I gotta go..." Sonic tried to say until...

"NO TIME!" Tails yelled in Sonic's ear with a megaphone.

"What the hell was that f..."

"WE GO ON IN 5, 4, 3, 2,..."

"Goooood evening. Is everyone ready for some of those hi-larious dares?" Tai said for his opening statment. Of course this was an Internet show, so there won't be any cheering or anything like that.

"We have a glorious show for you tonight, that'll make you laugh your ass off as much as kids hate Michael Jackson. Our first segment is 'Strictly Dares'. Here's that kitsune who uses his tails to keep women coming back for more, Tails!"

"Thanks Tom, uh Tai. Our first brave volunteer/sex slave is a fine lady we picked up off the street who says to all the guys out there that her bra size is betwen triple F and double G." Tails stated. "And here she comes now." Everything Tails said came walking on set in the form of a woman that had everything a man could want: huge rack, big back, and always wants to be fucked. Although once her face was shown, Knuckels started feeling sick, accidentally showing her face for a full 5 seconds before immedieatedly panning back to Tails.

"OK first contestant, here's your first Dare. But before we do that, you can choose to do a Double Dare." Tails said. Luckily for the viewers safe in their dorms, Knux cut off her face as she shook her head no.

"Now for the dare. I dare you to pick one of our male cast members except meand give him the night of his sex life...on stage!" the two tailed fox said. Sonic and Shear hid behind the stage. Knuckles had to man the camera.Tails wasn't available, and Silver and Shadow were safe in the school rewiring the camera Knuckles was using toa laptop in the computer lab. Which causes one to wonder how is this still being shown online. A second video camera was already hooked up to a laptop already in case this happened. "So it seems our lucky castmember is...Tai!" Tails said out loud. Tai, who was watching the show with his PDA when Tails said the dare, didn't know what his potential sex slave's face looked like. Tai took the stage, marching in for some strange reason.

"Here I am, sex slav..." Tai started to say until he saw her face. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

As an added joke, Tails found a big dictionary and put it on a desk. "Do you, uh, whatever your name is, take Tai to be your unofficially lawfully wedded husband?" Tails asked.

"Yes." she said.

"And do you, Tai, take what's-her-name to be your unofficially lawfully wedded wife?"

"FUCK NO, YOU CRACK-INDUCED FURRY FAGGOT!"

Tails had an angry look on his face. "Then reguardless of your answer, you may now kiss and fuck your bride."

"I don't think so. I'll just take the consequence of not doing the dare." Tai said after calming down.

"OK, but I'm not sure you'll like the consequence. Instead of doing a live porno, your consequence will be that she has to give you a blowjob for a full minute...with-OUT cumming." Tails said. "Well, how hard can that be?" Tai said somewhat confidently, that is, until his partner dragged him off stage, eventually going far away from the set. I'll elaborate on the result in the next chapter.

"And our next contestants, who we got all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom...Mario and Luigi, along with their girlfriends Peach and Daisy!" Tails said, trying to cheer himself up after seeing Tai dragged away by a hooker.

"Because there's two sets of contestants, this will be a Double Dare. Mario & Luigi vs. Peach & Daisy. Are you ready?"

"Of a-course. Piece of cake." Mario and Luigi said respectively. "Yes." both Daisy and Peach said.

"Your dare is...a go kart drift race?" Tails said, looking surprised.

"Yeah, we're a gonna beat you easy! My speed is way better than yours." Luigi said excitedly.

"What good is that if your drift sucks?" Peach asked him.

"Calm down, you two. Natural abilities of your standard karts don't matter. You can only use the special karts from Mario Kart DS." Tails explained.

"Only special?..." Mario said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Only special? Oh, now I **KNOW** we're gonna win now. One of my specials has maxxed out drift." Daisy said with confidence.

"BUT, you can't use your own specials. Meaning Peach can't use her own specials OR Daisy's specials because they're on the same team. Same for Mario and Luigi." Tails said.

Luigi decided to pick the Dry Bomber, and Mario picked the Cucumber. Peach picked the Poltergust 4000, and Daisy used the Egg 1. Tails directed them over to the course. It started out with a straight away, going into a tear shaped turn, leading into another tear shaped turn, going into a small turn that led out to a slightly curved straight away, which connected with a lollipop turn, going into 5 tear shaped turns in succession, which leads into a trick lowercaseY turn, going into a 3D spring turn, finally leading to the final straight away with the finish line at the end.

"You have 12 minutes to make it to the end. If the twelve minutes is up and no one crosses, the first person to cross the finish linewins. No items.Whichever team loses will hold the title of genital herpes for two months in the Mushroom Kingdom. Just know only one of your team members needs to pass the finish line for that team to win. The track is 45 miles long." Tails explained. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

**NOTE: **all cars go at 45 mph, and each bigparagraph is 3 minutes.

All participants picked high acceleration cars, but Luigi's had maxxed out accel, so his shot out in front. Daisy's car's accel nearly matched Luigi's, so she was about two cars behind him. Mario's car had slightly better accel than Peach, so they were about side to side. The first turn was coming up. None of the cars had any real good drift, but again, the Dry Bomber had the best of something, its drifting abilities getting 5 out of ten points. Luigi drifted through the turn without skidding, which could be because his car also had maxxed out traction. Daisy matched his drift throughout the whole turn, although she skidded a bit because the Egg 1's traction was marginally less than Dry Bomber. Mario and Peach ended up on the very edge of the turn when they drifted through it because of the atrocious drift in the Cucumber and Poltergust.

After that turn, the next one followed immediatedly. Luigi got though with no problem as usual, while Daisy had a tough time making the transition due to the low 4 drift points in the Egg 1. Peach's car had the highest speed, so after the first turn she was able to catch up a bit on the short straight away that connected the two turns. Mario's accel was slightly better than Peach's so he was able to shoot out right next to Peach. A curved straight away connected the last turn with the next one. The Egg 1 had better speed than the Dry Bomber. "See ya at the finish line, boyfriend!" Daisy yelled at Luigi as she passed him. Peach was able to follow suit when she and Mario were on the straight away. Peach easily blazed past Mario with her 7.5 points of speed, compared to Mario's 5. "When I win, we can't have sex for two months." Peach reminded Mario. "I'll a-say the same thing when I win, boob!" Mario yelled. He aligned himself behind Peach for a few seconds, eventually pulling ahead of Peach.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "It's called slipstream." Mario yelled as he finally caught up with Luigi. "Go team Mario!" they both cried over the noise of the engines as they put two V's together completely ripping off the Venture Bros. Daisy was still in the lead, having already started into the straight away turn. "I have an idea." Luigi told Mario. "What?" "Let's drift through the turn." Luigi suggested."Great idea. It'll catch Daisy off guard." Luigi and Mario drifted through the whole mile and a half turn. Daisy just drove through the turn like it was a straight away, giving Mario and Luigi a small transition to make between getting to top speed once the turn was over. "See you next time...fucker." Mario and Luigi said simultaneously as they completely went past Daisy with a cloud of smoke forming behind the two brothers. Peach saw this, and also drifted through the turn, catching up to Mario, who was behind Luigi. Using her speed to her advantage, she was beside Mario again and tried to shove him into the grass. "Hah, good luck. My kart weight and my fat ass combined is heavier than your light frame and small kart." Mario said as he easily rammed Peach off the course. "See you next time!" Mario said as he rejoined his status of being behind Luigi.

"Don't worry, I'll get revenge for you." Daisy said to Peach as she utilized her now-superior speed to pass up Mario(that happens a lot to him, doesn't it?), then becoming side by side with Luigi. Daisy started early into the lollipop by drifting early, getting a longer drift in hopes in blinding Luigi with smoke. He must've realized this because he also started drifting early right after she did. Unfortunately, Luigi accidentally blinded Mario for a second, nearly causing him to miss the turn. "Nice trick, bitch. But don't count on it happening again." Luigi thought to himself. After the three finished the lollipop turn, Peach was far behind just now drifting into it. "Hmm...I wonder." she said. Taking a page from Mario Kart, Peach twisted the steering wheel back and forth twice in hopes of seeing sparks on the back tires. And to the Mario brothers' dismay, it worked. When she was at the end of turn, Peach stopped drifting and shot out ahead from the effects of a mini turbo, making a three-way tie between her, Mario, and Luigi for second place with Daisy still in first starting into the 5 turn challenge.

"I thought I a-rammed you off-a the course." Mario said as he saw Peach about to pass him. "You're not the only one with tricks for getting speed boosts." Peach answered with a wink as she took second place.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for someone to finish, what with it being past twelve minutes already and everything." Tails said as he was looking down at the timer that was displayed on his video camera screen.

OK, this is taking way too ling, so I'll just skip to the Y-turn. Luigi's in first, Peach got rammed off the track AGAIN but sped up afterwards into second, Mario's car blew up and Daisy is trying to get Peach out of the race for reasons I can't think up but I'll put it in anyway.

Not knowing the difference between happy and deceit, Luigi followed the sign that said to go through the long part of the Y, eventually leading to a warp that was placed there for imbeciles who would follow a sign with a devilish smile on it. Uinable to turn around now, Luigi went full throtle into the warp, hoping he wouldn't be sent back to the start. At the same time, Peach and Daisy were constantly ramming each other after taking the right path in the Y turn. So whatever happened to Luigi? Well...

Turns out the warp actually put him right after the spring turn. Peach and Daisy were too busy trying to outdo each other on the actual spring turnto notice. So as you can predict, Luigi won the race and the dare was over.

_Back at the set_

"That was some spectacular racing, wasn't it folks? Drifting, explosions...this could've nearly explained the complete plot of The Fast and The Furious Tokyo Drift." Tai said as he took the stage again(when did he get back?). "And now for our next segment: Suck or f..." he tried to say as he received a messsage through the headset microphone.

"Yo, T-Fox, stop the show. We've been found out by the school security system. We can't bypass it." Shadow told him.

"Uh, due to technical diffulties, we'll have to stop early. So see ya next week for more of those hi-larious dares!' Tai said as walked of stage.

Behind the set, Sonic was doing a head count to make sure that all cast members were here in case he ran out of excuses when they got busted. "K, let's see...Cream, Rya, Amy, Rouge, Tai, me, Shear, Tails...Oh no! Shadow and Silver are missing! That's two less excuses we don't have!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. You told them to keep watch in case we got caught, like right now." Rya assured him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's right. Whoa, am I tweaking. OK, that's still leaves..." Sonic was about to say until moaning noises started coming from the set. The noises grew eventually louder, and louder, and louder still. Then, the sound of glass breaking caused everyone to rush out onto the set. Cream and Tails ran backstage after seing what had happened.

"YO WHAT THE?" Tai yelled out loud.

To their horror, and I mean REAL HORROR. I mean we're talking like enjoying Dora the Explrer horror. Knuckles was humping the first video camera like it was the last thing he'd ever do. As a matter of fact, he was humping the camera so hard, that it seemed like it had a "vagina" so to speak. After two minutes of straight metalic sex, Knuckles turned around to see his fellow cast members staring at him.

"Whaaat? You said to 'work' the camera..." Knux said in a little 5-year old voice.

"I didn't mean with your manhood, dickhead...gosh. You're gonna get laid in the next chapter anyway after being stoned, so why go through all this?" Sonic enunciated.

"You been looking at the script again?" Rya asked.

"Duh. Doesn't everybnody?" he replied.

"Not in the next chapter we won't...well, for you guys at least." Silver said out of nowhere as he walked up to them.

"Where'd you come from?" Jelea inquired(I feel smarter).

"Stop asking questions or this chapter will never be finished!"

Dun, dun dun dun dun, etc. etc.

_Will the show actually go on next week? Why are people doing what Sonic says for once, and how did Tai get back in about 15 minutes? These questions can only be answered in the next chapter of..._A Typical Day in High School! (cue Dragon Ball Z music)

I know, I know, there's absolutely no excuse as to why it's been three months since the last update. And the simple answer is: school. There was a sequence of projects that kept me tied up for most of the three months. The rest was just typing it. i promise you won't have to wait as long for ch 7. So until next time... and also, expect random craziness courtesy of reading WST by da sly

R&R

p.s: any complaints of waiting this long are welcome.


	7. Unexpected Shenannigans

**A Typical Day in High School**

_Chapter 6: Getting Stoned in School Makes You Pass Tests, so Long as Everyone Else Is (this title has absolutely nothing to do with this story. it doesn't even say the right chapter, so that should've been an indication) _

Normally I would put a recap of what happened last chapter, but this one is gonna be so crazy that there won't be a point in doing that, so I'll just skip straight to the actual story.

I now bring you the next day...Sunday. Normally a time for relaxing, like what the bible says. But if you've been reading this from the beginning, you'll know even the most peaceful intended days can turn into complete, utter, and occasionally chock full of cursing, chaos.

On one cloudy and rainy Sunday morning, the day after the bust that was the school's only LIVE Internet comedy show, a half sleep Tai and Tails woke up at 6:30 A.M.to get some milk for some reason I haven't been able to imagine yet. Yet little did they know there were dangerous people out this early, or that the convienence store didn't open up for about another 4 hours. When they got to the store, Tai tried to open the door, only to see it was locked. He tried over and over again, until it was an hour later. Tails looked up to see the store hours on the door. It said: Sun-Sat 10 A.M. to 8 P.M.

" 'Ay yo Tai...Tai..." Tails said to try and get Tai's attention.

"Can't you see I'm trying to open this door here?" he snapped.

"I know that, but I can _see why you can't open th...or..._" Tails told him. Everything in italics was when Tai stopped listening. And further still, Tai started punching the door.

"Tai...can you please stop trying to beat the shit out of this innocent door before he has to go to the hospital for a second?" Tails pleaded.

"Will you stop bugg..."

"THEN LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Tails yelled at him, becoming 75 percent awake.

"Ok, what then? Why can't I open the door, Tails." Tai said sarcastically.

"I've been trying to tell you that the store doesn't open until 10:00."

"What time is it now?" Tai asked.

"About 8:00." Tails said.

"We might as well go home then..." they both said as they started walking back to the school.

"Wait!" a mysteroius and stoned-like voice called after them.

"What in the hell do you want? Can't you see we're trying to go home here?" Tai said irritably.

"Going home to "love" your partner? OK, I won't interrupt you." the voice said. Tai looked at Tails for a second, and Tails did the same, then at the place where the voice came from.

"HELL no! We were just going back to our school and wait for the convienence store to open up because we needed milk to eat some cereal." Tai and Tails both said.

"Why not just look at a picture of a naked woman and make your own?" the voice answered.

"Man, what the _FUCK_ is up with you and the gay jokes?" Tails asked.

"Absolutely nothing. But I can help you with your predicament." it said.

"By busting down the door and steal some milk for us with your fat ass?" Tai asked.

"No. By selling you some of my milk-producing products." the voice.

"Milk-producing products? How dumb do you think we are he-she?" Tails asked.

"Very. But that's beside the point." the said to him.

"Can you atleast show us what your fat ass looks like?" Tai asked.

The mysterious figure stood out of the shadows on the side of the convienence store was revealed to be...a fat ass red cat that apeared to be 700 pounds holding a dark flying type chao.

"And I'm not fat! I just have a eating disorder." the fat ass red cat said.

"You're _sooo _right. Calling you fat would be an insult to all the other less fat people out there. The correct term for you would be 'King of Obesity'." Tai said.

"All jokes aside, were you interested in what I said earlier?" the fat ass red cat said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. And he wasn't joking." Tails said.

"I show you my first product...milk powder!" the fat ass red cat said as he held a big bag of what appeared to be crack.

"And how does this work exactly?" Tails said.

"You pour out a small pile, separate it into rows with a feld up piece of paper, and sniff it." the fat ass red cat said while imitating a pouring motion.

"Sounds like what you do with crack." Tails said unassuredly.

"I'm not done yet. Then your spit will become milk! So the more you sniff, the more milk you get. And there's more!" the cat said.

"No, no, wait, let me guess. You're gonna...te..tell us you have "milk" weed...that you have to roll up in paper...and smoke it, right?" Tails tried to say in between laughs.

"And then your...your pee becomes milk...right?" Tai also tried to say while laughing.

"_Yes..._" the obviously drug dealing cat said in disappointment.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AH AH HA AH AH AH AH AH HA! Wow, a fatty **_and _**a retard! What on Earth would make you think that we would buy any of that crap, man? No one would be that stupid. Except maybe Knuckles..." Tails exclaimed while Tai was still laughing.

"You say that like you actually have a choice in the matter." the 'King of Obesity' said.

"We're not buying that fake shit. Anyone can see those are drugs, you fool." Tai said bluntly.

"You're not leaving until you buy out my whole stock." you-know-who said.

"No we're not. Besides I'm broke anyway." Tails said plainly.

"Then I'll give it to you for free. But I am _not_ holding on to this anymore."

"Your problem. How many times must I say I'm not taking this crap? And what can you possibly do...sit on us?" Tails said with a chuckle.

"Fine...we'll play it your way. Go ahead and leave. But I **_will _**have my revenge. Just you wait and see." the cat said as he disappeared after everything being shrouded in his own gas, followed by a few coughing noises. Yet little did the two foxes know they would be in for a surprise once the green-yellow smoke disappeared.

"Wow, uh...that was strange." Tails said with a look of confusion and fear on his face.

"This'll definitely be something to tell the group, eh?" Tai said back.

"That's if this bad gas ever clears. Man, what did that guy eat, 50 cans of beans or somethin'?" Tails tried to say while covering his mouth.

"I bet you wish you had a "gas" mask, don't you?" a whiny voice said followed by several other semi-maniacal whiny voices laughing at the first one's lame pun.

"Are those chao?" Tai asked.

"Sounds like it. Dark chao at that." Tails answered.

The smoke finally cleared, and the small, whiny voices were revealed to be an army of 50 Adult Chao, including Hero, Dark, Neutral, and Chaos types, with two of every attribute possible to each Chao type. The rest were just Angel and Devil chao. And to add to the hopelessness of it all, they were all armed with guns and beating sticks, all jokes aside.

"Uhh, I think we're in trouble." Tai said with a gulp.

"Don't think so." Tails said in midair as he started to float into the sky.

"What you gettin' at, Tails?"

"I mean I can fly...and you can't, that's what. Bet you wish you actually took T up on his offer for flying lessons. See ya back at school if you're still alive."

"Wait, what time is it?" Tai asked as what could be his last request.

"9:59 and 1 second. If you're good, they might let you get the milk we were planning to do when the store opens up, only to to beat you up as if they were getting revenge for beating up the door. BWA HA HA HA HA!" Tails explained, feeling manical. Afterward, he started flying torward the school.

"NO! DON'T _LEAVE _ME HERE! NONE OF THESE CHAO ARE FEMALE! How am I supposed to survive, man!" Tai pleaded.

"Yo, calm down...you're embarassing yourself and making the chao start to lose oxygen from laughing at your patheticness. I'd escape now while they're incapaticated." Tails explained calmly.

"A very good idea. I think I'll do that." Tai said quitely, trying to step out of the circle of laughing chao without them noticing. However, Tai stopped embarassing himself, and the leader chao(a midnight blue Devil chaos chao), stopped laughing long enough to remember what Tails said about Tai beating up the door. For some reason, this fueled the leader with rage. As a matter of fact, he was so mad that the other chao were able to sense this anger while they were laughing, soon turning to a nervous laugh because they weren't sure whether to be in a good mood or scared.

"Hold up, yo. Where you think you goin'..." Leader Chao said.

"Who, me. I was just escaping while you were nearly unconscious, is all. Nothing special." Tai said plainly.

"Not you. The guy flying in the sky trying to escape while we were **_fully_** conscious." Leader Chao partly snapped.

"So can _I_ go, then?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So long as you don't know him."

"Swear I've never seen him. Isn't that right, Tails?"

Tai POV

_Oh, what the fuck have I done? He's sure to know I know him now. Maybe I can use getting milk as a diversion and escape out the back door. Yeaa... back door... if they have one that is..._

End POV

Leader Chao looked up at Tails, who was flying torward the school slowly for some reason or another. During this time, Leader Chao was closely examining Tails' person, trying to figure out why Tai would call this currently-unknown-to-him person. At 9:59 and 56 seconds, he finally figured it out. The unknown guy had two tails. Leader Chao learned from the Chao Kindergarten that any word that ends with s as its suffix means plural. He put two and two together and finally figured it out.

"Oh I get it now. You called him "Tails" because he has more than one tail. Clever...yes, very clever. Too bad that guy isn't." Leader Chao said to Tai as he pointed torward the yellow-oranged colored fox..

"What 'chu talkin' bout, Leader Chao?"

"It seems he's forgotten that Chao have the ability to fly as well. NiGhts Chao, and any other Chao that specialize in flying, go after him...Oh, and sneak three 6 oz.bags of milk powder in his pockets when you take him down."

"Yes sir." the six flying-specialist chao said taking off into the sky at a speed that rivaled Tails.

"Why do that?" Tai asked.

"What do you care. You don't even know him." Leader Chao replied.

"True." And with that, Tai went into the store, picked up some milk, and started torward the school also, only to be stopped by Leader Chao. He was holding out a card to Tai.

"You might need this." Leader Chao told Tai.

"No, I'm good."

"No, you're not. Leaving and not taking this card is bad. You've seen too much as it is already. Plus, it's just a contact card anyway"

Tai took the card.

"You're free to go now." Leader Chao told him. After hearing this, Tai sped off in a flash.

The six Flying-attribute Chao, accompainied by three Chaos Chao for backup, caught up to Tails in almost no time flat.

"I wonder if Tai's still alive." Tails thought as he looked behind himself, only to see himself being followed by nine Chao.

"Pull over. This is the CMA. Heed our warning, or you will get shot down and have Fatty's products stuffed into your house and/or current residence." A Nights Chao said.

"What are you gonna do, cry at me?" Tails yelled.

"Actually, we're going to shoot you down with our miniature M1682 5.56mm assault rifles. So you can either land now and surrender, or get killed before you take away someone's virginity from someone you really care for." one of the Devil Chao said.

"Do you even know what those are?"

"A bullet means the same in every language, so stick a fucking sock in it, you cow!" the Devil Chao said.

"Alright, alright. No need to curse at me. Gosh." Tails glumly replied as he descended slowly. As a matter of fact, it was so slow he was able to land right next to his first story open window at the school. From two miles away. Tails slowed down extra slow when he was right in front of it so as not to miss it. Of course, what with him being smart and all, he was able to judge his landing so as to glide right through it, immedieatedly closing it afterward to keep the CMA from shooting him.

"Whoa..., that was too close. They could've shot my poor babies off."(his tails, of course)the orange wonder said to himself out loud, yet with a slightly different sounding voice.

'Huh, that's weird. Something smells like a bong. And the air looks all white and stuff...like a delicious marshmallow or something...' Tails thought. He carefully surveyed the room, eventually seeing several bongs on the floor. Also with these were fans along the walls with big bags of crack behind them spraying it around the room in a mist-like form. Unknown to him, however, was that the mist around the room was really sugar mixed with salt (the kind used to melt snow).

"Wait a min...ute...crac...k...gas..._cough_...bon...gs _cough_ _cough_...someone set...m..e...up. But...who? Ugh, why did I pick today to breathe through my nose?" Tails said in between periods of resisting the influence of the drug.

"Well, the whole air is full of it. No need fighting it now." he said to himself.

SNIFFFFFFFFF

"Hey, this isn't bad"

SNIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"It's quite enjoyable...invig...invgo...invigorating, uhh, even."

SNIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Ahhh...AAAAAAH! My NOSE! The BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNNNNN, MANNN! AHH, WHAT DO PEOPLE _SEE _IN THIS SHIT, MAN! And why am I bleeding from my nose? Weird... "

_**10 minutes later...**_

Several yard bags full of pot, what appeared to be crack, cocaine, marijuana, weed, and bongs, respectively, came crashing through Tails's window.

"Oh, look...uhhhhhhh, oh, I know what those are! Pick me! Pick me, teacher! Pick me!" Tails exclaimed, although there was no teacher to be found. It took him a while to realize that he wasn't in class what with how much crack he was loaded up on.

"Those are giant piles of sh..."

Just then, Mr. Stoned's roommate storms through the door with a gallon of milk in hand.

"Wow...is it even possible for fart gas to be white...or visibile?" Tai said to himself. He continued to walk around the polutted room for several seconds untill he bumped into a lump on the floor. Whatever it was he bumped into caused a white substance to spill out on the floor from a bag. Tai looked down to see who this belonged to. A stoned-faced Tails lay before him.

"Tails...Taiiils, wake up." Tai said while shaking Tails trying to wake him up.

"Oh, hey sugar-plum fairy. Why are you at school, hah?" Tails said under the influence of the unknown to him sugar.

_'This is worse than what I thought 10 seconds ago.' _Tail thought to himself.

"We better get you to Silver. Maybe one of his special concoctions can help." the black fox told Tails while dragging him out the room, closing the door to keep the daze-inducing gas from spreading.

"Then again, he does deserve this for leaving me...n-no. I can do better than this, anyway." Tai thought.

"Where are we going, sugar plum fairy?" the Face-of-Stone asked.

"To the doctor. You're very sick."

"Can't we just eat candy or something? I don't wanna go to the doctor and get a shot. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Tails cried.

"Put a fucking sock in it, you shit faced fat fuck."

"Gasp! Sugar plum fairy, you-...you CURSED. I'm telling Santa when Christmas comes!"

"I'm **NOT** a sugar plum fairy. That isn't even a real made-up thing. I'm _Tai_, your roommate. You're at school. Don't make me have to slap you."

"Why'd you contradict yourself?" Tails asked, almost sounding normal for a moment. A silence came over the two roommates as Tai stared at Tails, taking in what he said for the logest of time.

"What'd you say?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said 'Why'd you contradict yourself?' Must I spell it out for you?"

After hearing what Tails said, Tai mysteroiusly became overwhelmed with joy and happiness...as if his heart had grown three times in size. He grabbed Tails in his arms in worry of losing him forever. In the midst of this goings-on, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Silver stepped out of their rooms for their own personal reasons. Each of them saw the incident described below, shocked at what had happened. Tails saw them during this time as well, closing his eyes in embarassment.

"Tails! I'd thought I'd lost you forever! Don't you ever make me worry like that ever again, you understand me?" the black fox said in relief.

"If you're done embarassing yourself as well as me to no end, do yourself a favor and don't look behind you." Tails told him as he pushed himself away and headed for the exit door to get some fresh air, what with his room being infected with crack and everything. Tai, being the hard headed bastard he is, looked behind himself anyways to see Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Silver laughing their asses off from what just happened.

"I told you he was gay. Nobody could want to be sexual that much without covering up something." Knuckles implied.

"Damnit, Tai. You just made me lose $50,000, you gay ass ass-fucker." Rouge cried in disgust.

"I bet that's the only money you've ever made in your whole life, huh Knux?" Silver said sarcastically.

"Yup. And I'm going to spend every last cent of it to be the new Hugh Hefner." Knuckles replied plainly.

"Can we get back to me, please!" Tai yelled. Everyone else shut up."Thank you. Now let me explain what happened as to why what you just saw two minutes ago happened...

(Now I could type everything that happened at the beginning of this chapter all over again, but this is already long enough as it is, so I'll just skip this part)

"...And **THAT'S **why I was, err, acting differently." Tai finished.

"So...you aren't gay?" Rouge asked despite what Tai just explained for the last 15 minutes.

"Why the hell do you think I just took 15 minutes to say what I said?"

"To make the chapter longer?" Shadow asked.

"NO...well, that too, but still NO! Besides, it's over with anyway."

And he's right. This chapter is over. But what will happen next? Nobody knows. Not even...the author.

So until next time!

R&R would be appreciated.


	8. Who's the Boss

1**A Typical Day In High School**

_Chapter 8: Who's The Boss_

"Knuckles, what do you mean by 'becoming the next Hugh Hefner'?" T (also known to you as Silver) asked Knuckles.

"Isn't he the guy that has that house with all the women dressed up in skimpy costumes wearing bunny hoods?" Knuckles answered.

"Yes. But you're still not answering my question. Hefner constantly spends millions on his "women". How can you possibly do the same with only $50,000?"

"Silly, silly T. You always were the stupid one. Isn't it obvious...?"

A moment of silence passes between the two as T waits for an answer, which goes on for several minutes. It appears that Knuckles has lost his train of thought yet _again._

"Well?" T asked.

"Well what?" said Knuckles.

"There were dots after your previous sentence, which means you were about to say something."

"Say something about what."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a dumbass piece of shit?" T questioned.

"Yup. My parents did everyday before I left for school. But they always said it in a low voice, like they didn't want me to hear them say it for some reason."

_Sometimes I wonder how did he ever get past birth,_ T thought to himself as he walked back to his room.

* * *

**Moving on to Monday. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**aaaaaaaaaaaa...ah, WTF am I talking about. Monday has got to be the suckiest day of the whole week. Even more than the lost day of the week Suckday, which was replaced by Sunday because 2 days in a week that suck was too much for the world who decided to replace it.

OK, let's see...who haven't I started off a chapter with yet. Sonic...no. Tails...yes, but he doesn't have a major role. Amy...also no. Shadow...nah. T...too many times. Jelea...close, but no. Has to be a girl...but who? Oh, well. I might as well finish telling the story.

* * *

We start of this suckiest of days with young Rya, a person we haven't seen in a while for reasons even the author does not know. So I'll make up for this by telling this chapter from her point of view.

Why do I get the feeling that something that will have a major affect on the plot of this story is gonna happen today? Everything has become a complete mystery to me and probably everyone else since T took the script and kept it to himself. What if he's reading it right now to see if we'll end up together?!

animation of T flipping through the script and blushing with his eyes half closed by the top eyelid plays

It's not like I wouldn't actually mind that or anything. It's just that...Wait, why does my face feel so hot? _Gasp _Am I blushing!?Oh shi'ite! Quick! Think of something else before someone starts noticing.

"Ry...ya...R.a..."

Huh? Who's that? It kinda sounds like my name, only like the person saying it has peanut butter on the roof on the inside of their mouth or something.

"Rya." Shear said.

Or at least I think it was. But who else would be in my room? I sure hope it wasn't...

"RYA!!"

"What da fuck is it!?!?" I yelled back.

Shear told me he's been trying to tell me that classes start in 2 minutes for the past 2 minutes and 1 second.

"Wouldn't that make you late?" I asked.

"Wouldn't that also make you late?" Shear answered.

"Yo what the...? I thought I was narrating!" Rya yelled at the author.

* * *

Me, being the author and everything, have officially declared Rya's narrating as an experience that sucks more than Monday and Suckday combined for no apparent reason. So...with my mighty authoring powers, I shall pass on the power to Sonic. His extreme idiocy may prove to be entertaining.

* * *

...I wonder if we have classes today...? So hard to remember. Even with the calendar right in front of me that clearly says that there's school today in big neon letters, I still have no idea. Maybe my bestest buddy Shadow can help. One, two, three steps I took. Until I reached the mysterious lump that lay on my dorm buddy's bed. Who could it be? Whoever it is, I hope it's someone hot, like Bridget Nielsen or Chyna Doll. But what are the chances of that? I mean, honestly. Why would celebs like them come to make a surprise visit for an unknown fan like me? It just wouldn't make sense. But anyway, I'm going completely off topic here. I pulled over the sheets and saw...a chinchilla! What the heck is going on here?! Am I dreaming or something? Or maybe...just maybe...I'm on a drug trip from the crack-infested air in Tails' room and we happened to be learning about chinchillas today! No, no, wait. That can't be it because I don't see any spinning rainbow in the background like in Captain Planet. Heh,...Captain Planet.

_The power..is...YOURS!!!_ Ah, good times. Gooooooooooooooood times. ...Crap, I can't think of anything else. I guess Knuckles' stupidity must be contagious. _Elevator music plays.

* * *

_Well, that was boring. Moving on to the next person. Hmm, let's see. Who should be the next narrator? Someone balanced, not too stupid but not too smart, either. AHA! He better not mess this up, either...

Hmm, let's see. Who should I hit on next? So many girls, yet _sooo_ little time between classes. No idea why I said that since classes hasn't even started yet, but whatever. Why can't stories be more like comic books so the readers can actually _see _what I'm talking about. If only I actually passed all of my school years with actually getting C's in English. Oh well, moving on.

"I think I'll hit up this lil mama over here. Hey b—" I tried to think before a bitch slap hit my face.

"Don't even try it, Shear."

WTF was that for?

"I hardly say two words to the broad and—" Yet again I get abused while thinking, this time in the stomach. If that went any lower I don't know what would happen. How in the hell are they able to hear what I'm thinking? It's not fair. Maybe I should ask Ness to help teach me how to control my abundant psychic energy. Nah, I don't have psychic powers. Maybe it's in the way my words were typed...also no. The author wouldn't abuse his own character just for the fun of it...would he? Then again. _Looks up several line—.

* * *

_Whoa! Let's move to the next person before someone gets killed. OK, there's been gay, idiot, fake player. That's almost a story in itself. But since I have no script for this story, I'll just pick random characters out of a hat. And the lucky winner is...Cream! At least she's balanced when it comes to personality. Maybe the story can actually go beyond _before_ class.

Today is going to be so fun! I can tell because every other day before today has been chock full of excitement. If only I didn't have to go to stupid gym first. What's the point in a girl exercising? It's not like we're going to be pro wrestlers or something, but oh well.

Gym started off dull-like. Mostly because today's Monday and Monday sucks about as much as Rya's narrating skills, which I felt like saying for no apparent reason cause the author says her narrating skills suck for no apparent reason. We finally got a normal teacher for once. Her name was Ms. Lester. That was kind of unassuring because her first name was Mo. I prayed to God that it was just a coincidence. Today we had to do 200 laps around a standard track, uh, track that was at least a mile. For speed demons like Sonic and Shadow, this wasn't a problem. They finished in about 2 minutes. To make matters worse, Ms. Lester said whenever you finish, class was over for you. So I, along with Knux, who somehow managed to remember that there was school today, and Tails, were left running. As seen in Sonic Advance 2, the three of us were fast to a degree. Sure, we didn't get fancy after images like Sonic did, but we could still blaze through levels. Tails had his tails to propel himself and make him go faster, so he finished in 12 minutes. Knuckles took about 20. Oh, and did I mention, little miss sucky narrator (for no apparent reason) got transferred from chemistry to gym as well, so I know at least I wasn't going to finish last. By the time I was on my 130th lap, Rya was only on lap 37. All of the other random people that were in this class were on their 3rd lap, which meant that she could be considered faster than average.

After 30 minutes, I finally finished all 200 laps and went straight to the water fountain. Rya was only on lap 69 by the time I finished, but I have no idea why I'm even keeping up with that. And that's it for me. I don't have any more classes 'till Social Science, so I must bid you fellow readers adieu.

* * *

That's gotta be the best narration yet. I'm starting to regret giving Cream only three classes. But we must move on to the next randomly drawn name. This won't suck with a Shadow of a doubt.

* * *

Art class? So troublesome. Who wants to learn how to blend colors together anyway? Knew I should've elected Chemistry. At least then I could blow stuff up. Maybe even blow Sonic's head of. Hahahahahahahahahaha...aaaah. That's better. Now then.

If I recall, this was the only class on the first full day that was normal. So that must mean...

BOOM!!! _Now what could that be_, I thought to myself in a sarcastic voice. About two seconds into the class and already something happens. The transparent glass on the classroom door was quickly replaced with a veil of smoke. All but a select few were completely nonchalant to what had just happened. The unimportant filler people seemed clam, sitting perfectly still. However, one glance at their quivering faces will tell otherwise. Oh, yeah. Shear was also nonchalant, and also had an indifferent face, but a glance under his desk will reveal that he pissed his pants. A lot. It's kinda surprising that no one bust up laughing at this to kind of relieve the tension in the room.

Amy just sat there, almost like in a daze of a daydream. Probably thinking of that blue retard Sonic. Not like I care or anything, just noting that's what she's most likely doing. Rya was also perfectly calm, considering that she nearly hugged Silver to death cause Sonic almost made Rouge and Jelea 69 each other two chapters ago and they both bitch slapped him. I almost respect her as a person now and not just cause she's beautiful. And, as always, T is uncaring about the situation. He's always been my rival for being the most cynical of the group, mostly because he shows nearly no emotion to anything that happens that doesn't concern the others or me.

Crap, I got carried away. Anyway, everyone filed out of the classroom in a stampede after the smoke cleared during my moment of spaced outness. Which meant I was the only guy left in the classroom. You could just imagine how much of a lame I felt like just then. I quickly stepped out of the classroom so I wouldn't seem like I was "doing" anything by myself or something.

"What's going on?" I asked Amy.

She told me that the explosion came from the chemistry lab. I guess some retard didn't take down notes on what chemicals combust on contact. Damn...I knew I should've taken that class. If it weren't for the fact that main characters aren't allowed to die unless in action scenes, I'd wish Sonic was in there, like 2 mm from where the explosion happened. But alas, this is nothing but a piped dream. I decided to ask T if he knew who caused the accident. I could ask him what he (the person who made the explosion) did to do it. If I were lucky enough, I could get Sonic to think he was mixing Kool-Aid together and "accidentally" kill himself.

"If I knew, I'd ask the guy who did it what he did to do it so I could get Sonic to mix them together thinking it was Kool-Aid and kill himself just for the fun of it," T said to me.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! That midnight blue motherfucker is getting on my last nerves! Why couldn't you make me more cynical, God? Why? I'm less of a good guy than he is! I'm supposed to be the cynical asshole in this posse! What the fuck, man!?! Amy didn't even dare to slap him with her hammer! What am I missing? If_ I _said that out loud, Amy would've hit me for sure with that stupid magic hammer of hers. That stupid pink bitch. It's not fair! I'm the black guy! I should be more cynical than T is! Me!" I thought. Or at least I hoped I thought. And judging by the way Amy and T were looking at me, I'd say that I forgot to narrate and not talk. So while I get my ass handed to me, I'll pass on this accursed narration power before it's lost forever if I die while in a coma.

* * *

Sweet. Actiony. And cause Shadow didn't go past the first 62 seconds of the class, I can pick someone else from the magic random generator hat. W00T! The next lucky winner is...Amy? Huh. I was hoping for Rya so I could make the others crack jokes on her crap narration skills, but I suppose Amy will do.

* * *

"You got quite a lot of guts saying that out loud, cause they're all about to come out," I said to Shadow as I started cracking my knuckles.

The fear in his eyes is priceless. They look so pure and serene, almost like a scared puppy dog or a little baby. Each crack made his eyes smaller. After all of the times I've been made to feel that way, I finally see what it's like not to be on the receiving end. It's so satisfying I almost can't wait. But then I'd be considered evil. Hmm, so hard to decide. Be evil…get revenge...be evil…get revenge. Wow. It's amazing how hard deciding between the right thing to do and the obvious one can be.

"Step aside, Amy. If you're not going to kick his ass all on the floor, I'll do it myself," I heard T say while I was deciding.

Now that I think about it, it's hard to believe how a hero like Silver can make such conscious-heavy decisions without so much as a second thought or remorse so easily. If more good guys were like him, then maybe animes like Naruto wouldn't have to draw out serious battles to 5-6 episodes. Although when we first met he thought I was a self-centered bitch, it was how he just said it without caring for my feelings that let me know that I don't want to get on his bad side. That's not exactly something to be proud of. As a matter of fact, I should be pissed off at him 24/12…and yet, I can't help but feel a certain familiarity when I see this cold, harsh treatment that makes me feel secure. It's weird. How can I say this…it's like even though T treats me like shit, I've developed fondness for him. He does the things that either Sonic is too afraid to do, the author doesn't want him to do, or SEGA just doesn't want to do because it'll spoil the Sonic series' PG nature. Could I have actually found someone else besides Sonic that I have feelings devoted to, even with how small it is?

BAM!! BIFF!!! POW! SMASH!! Screw Attack.!!

G, that was weird. I could've sworn that I thought about having feelings for someone besides Sonic. That'd be the hallucination of the century. Or possibly the sign of the apocalypse. It's anyone's guess at this point, and also because this chapter is nearly over. Before it ends, I pass on the mystical powers of narration to my good friend Rouge.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHo'd of thought I'd throw in an emotional cliffhanger, eh? Well, as Porky Pig would say: t-th-th-th-th-tht-ht-That's all folks! I hadn't realized that I'd be this behind schedule on updating. For this, I apologize to any fans that were waiting as to what would happen next. I hope you enjoyed. And I hope to have chapter 9 out in far less time than this one.

R&R plz. Thnx! Even 1 review will inspire me to get my vast imagination on track


	9. Rouge's the Boss

-1**A Typical Day In High School**

_Chapter 9: Who's The Boss (continued)  
_

_REMINDER: This is Rouge narrating._

Ah, yes, a no class period. A time where I can really relax and think of new ways to get on Knuckles' nerves. Annoying him is always a pleasure because he always gets mad. But that's why I love him…Huh?

I turned to my door and saw something that surprised me. My doorknob was moving voluntarily. Maybe it's just me, but I don't think it's supposed to do that. Oh, right, duh. I forgot I locked it. I guess Cream is trying to come in and get something. But she has a key, so that doesn't make sense. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. To my surprise, it was…T?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked impolitely.

He said to take that stupid looking hat off of my head. At first I assumed he was making a joke about my ears. So I kicked him in his shin and slammed the door in his face. I had never been so disgraced in my whole life! How dare that shitface make fun of the way I look! And in my own roo---.

Something caught my attention. My door was now opening by itself. I don't know how, but it was. Common sense told me it was T trying to apologize, but if that happened then it would be the end of the world. Definitely a sign of the apocalypse. Sure, it starts with apologizing. Then it'll turn into actually greeting people, and then into being polite. Next thing ya know, a giant explosion takes place and everyone dies because it's the end of the world. But then again I've done everything I've wanted with my life so it wouldn't even matter.

I took the first few steps to what could be the end of the world toward my door. To my surprise, it was Rya.

"How may I help you today?" I asked her.

For a second I was confused. Rya wasn't even looking directly at me when I opened the door. Instead, her eyes were fixed at my head, like she was staring at something. Something really embarrassing. We just stood there, me looking at her in confusion, Rya still staring at my forehead.

"If you're just going to sit there staring at my ears all day, I'll do you a favor and kindly ask you to go away," I said to break the silence.

Rya blinked her eyes as if she had just snapped out of a trance. She said that she was coming to see if what T had really said about me wearing a hat that looked like Foamy was knocking boots with my ear was true. At first I thought that this was some sort of inside joke between Rya and T. I really don't get why she doesn't just tell him she likes him already and stop sneaking around all the time spying on him so she can have actual dialogue between people in chapters. That kind of thing makes me sick. I mean, I like Knuckles, and he knows it…right? But anyway, back to this hat situation.

I asked, "What are you talking about?" Rya had a hint of surprise/sarcasm when she said that I haven't looked in my mirror yet. Under normal circumstances I would be annoyed right now, but a crisis on my hands…and big breasts…and big ass…damn it! Note, buy 20 cases of Focus Factor when this episode is over.

I decided to be rude for absolutely no reason and told Rya to go hore herself on the street and slammed the door in her face. And then, I noticed something. On the back of my door was me. "I" was wearing a hat that looked like Foamy was knocking boots with my ear. I had no idea how in the world could T and Rya know that sometime in the future this would happen. Oh, right…I forgot he stole the script and kept it locked up in his room. Anyway, I walked closer to my door slowly, taking in this situation. And then, I remembered that my mirror was on the back of my door. One could only imagine the level of embarrassment I felt when I realized that I had a Foamy hat on this entire time without knowing it. It's like one of those dreams when you show up to school one day and suddenly you're in your underwear, only 1.156 times worse. I immediately yanked off the hat and...

Rouge yanked off the hat and went to her bed to wait until her chemistry class started. It was a boring subject to her, and pretty much to anyone else but Shadow. That's why no one never really goes to chemistry except for the science enthusiasts.

Yeah, it's kinda short, but I have a project coming up and I needed a filler chapter. Until next time. Peace \/(peace sign).


End file.
